A Family Divided
by baxterj
Summary: Santana and Quinn are happily married with a teenage daughter and a son. San is a well known lawyer, and Quinn is a schoolteacher Life has been good to them. Lately they have been drifting apart. Their children are acting out, and Quinn can't understand what has happened between them. Santana has changed. She's keeping a secret. Will it destroy their family or bring them closer?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Santana arrived home from work exhausted. She was working mad hours, and she was tired and frustrated. As she hung up her coat and put her briefcase down, she heard shouting in the kitchen. Sighing, she walked in listening to her daughter shout at her wife, "Mom, you can't be serious, grounded for a week?" she shouted angrily, "that's so not fair!" she stomped her feet.

"Yes, a week! I warned you what would happen if you came home with another detention, so I am being more than fair! Now get your little backside upstairs. I need you to get finished with your homework."

"Why should I?" she sassed,"You don't listen to me?" Elise knew she was being a brat, but she was so angry.

Santana walked in and stood behind her daughter, "Who do you think you are talking to like that, little girl?" she said sternly. She watched with a raised eyebrow as her daughter slowly turned around in complete shock.

She glared firmly at her little lookalike, and thought once again how the child had got her temperament as well. Placing her hands firmly on her hips, Santana inquired, "Well?"

Elise knew she was in trouble. She had been caught by her Mamí being rude to her Mom of all people. Disrespecting adults was a big no-no in the Lopez Fabray house. Disrespecting her parents' was really not allowed.

"Mamí, I didn't hear you come in?" Elise said contritely, hoping it sounded sincere enough to keep her out of getting into more trouble.

"I think it's very clear you didn't know I was standing there! I don't care if I'm here or not; nothing gives you the right to talk to your mother as disrespectfully as I just heard from you. We have discussed this before, haven't we?" Santana was very unhappy with her daughter's behavior.

"Yes, Mamí," Elise said softly. She turned to Quinn with tears in her eyes, "Mommy, I'm sorry for being rude to you."

Quinn smiled, "Thank you for apologizing; now please can you go and do your homework before your grandparents get here?"

Elise nodded and tried to walk quickly past Santana to get to her bedroom. She didn't want to feel a swat from her Mamí's firm hand, they really stung something awful.

Santana grabbed her arm, pulled her close, and whispered in her ear, "If I catch you talking to Mom like that ever again, you will be apologizing while rubbing the sting out your backside. Are we clear?" she asked sternly.

"Yes, Mamí" Elise said as she practically ran out of the kitchen to her bedroom.

Santana walked over to Quinn, and kissed her on the cheek, "Hey, babe. So Russ and Judy are coming over?"

Quinn pulled away, shaking her head, "Yes, I invited them for dinner. I already told you about it three times this week."

"I guess I forgot," Santana rolled her eyes in irritation when Quinn huffed loudly, "What now, Quinn? What did I do wrong now? You asked me to be home in time for dinner, and I'm here! If you're just going to spend the whole evening snapping at me, I might as well go back to work!"

"You would like that wouldn't you? Just to be able to go back to work since obviously spending time with your family is such a damn chore? Seriously, this is the first time I have seen you properly in a week. Yes, I asked you to come home for dinner. Your children miss you. They barely see you anymore. You have worked every weekend for the last two months," the blonde was seething, she was so angry.

Quinn threw the dish towel on the counter, and turned around facing Santana, "Do you realize that threatening to spank your daughter is the first thing you have pretty much said to her in a week? Do you know she has been in trouble at school lately? Do you care that all I get from her lately is attitude and back talk because she misses you so much? Your son is quiet and withdrawn because he misses you so damn much. I got a great idea; why don't you go upstairs and shout at him, or smack his ass? Maybe that could be the new way to say hello to your children!"

Santana sighed tiredly, "That's not fair, Quinn. I'm not getting into this again with you. It's not my fault that I have had to work. What do you want me to do? Maybe I should quit, and then we can rely on your teacher's salary," she said hurtfully, "and you know I don't like the kids being rude to adults. That's why I corrected Elise. Whether I'm here or not, she needs to learn to respect you. I can't help it that you let her talk to you like crap!"

"Don't you dare, Santana! Do not blame me! I punish her. Not that you would know because you never here," she shouts, "It's you she's angry with! You aren't here enough, so she takes it out on me," Quinn's voice broke sadly.

The blonde folded her arms across her chest defensively, "You know what? I can't do this every single damn day. I can't keep fighting with you. It's breaking my heart, and it's hurting our kids!" Quinn tried to hold back the sobs, "I have tried to talk to you over and over, but nothing ever changes. I think we need to take a break." The truth was, Quinn had been thinking about this for a while. All the fighting and arguing had taken its toll on their relationship. Quinn couldn't even remember when everything changed between them. She just knew her and the kids couldn't take it anymore.

Santana looked shocked,"What? Quinn, are you serious? Don't say that, I love you and I love the kids. Please, don't do this. It isn't as bad as you're making out. We can get things back on track, I promise."

Santana knew she had been a crap wife and mother lately, but she loved her family so much. She would do anything for them. She would die for them. They were her whole world.

"I am serious, Santana, I'm sorry. All you ever do lately is make promises you don't keep. I think you should stay at a hotel for a while, and think things through. I just can't keep doing this every single day. It's breaking my heart, and the kids' hearts."

Santana choked back tears,"Quinn, please don't do this to me. I love you guys so damn much. I just have a lot going on right now. Please, I'll do better. Can't we at least talk about this before we do something drastic?"

"No, San. I'm sorry, but I'm sick of all of it. Take some time and sort out what you want. If you decide your job is more important than anything else, that's fine. It will hurt, but at least I'll know where the kids and I stand with you. But, if you want to go back to the way we were before, you're going to have to work hard to make it right. I'm sick of being the only person present in this relationship. There are two of us in this marriage, but lately I'm the only one working at it. I'm done. It's your turn. So get your shit together, Santana and decide what is more important to you; your job or your family."

Santana just stood there staring at her wife as her life crumbled around her. She couldn't believe this was happening. She didn't even understand how she missed her wife slipping away from her, "Quinn, please? What about the kids?"

Quinn's heart was breaking in two. She knew Santana loved them all, but she really couldn't put up with this stress anymore, "Santana you haven't been around for the kids for a long time. Jamie hasn't even practiced playing basketball for weeks because he will only play with you. Elise even tried, but he refuses. He keeps waiting for you, and you never show up Santana! Your daughter is rebelling because she misses having you sit and help her with homework, so she refuses to do it. I mean God, Santana I'm her English teacher, and she still won't let me help. I have been called in to see the Principal three times in the last month about her behavior. If I get called in again they are going to suspend her. So yes, I would love you to be around more for the kids, but you're not and you haven't been for a while."

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me? I could have talked to both of them. I could have at least tried harder. Let me try again, please don't make this decision without giving me another chance, please?"Santana begged.

"You have had plenty of chances, San. I have tried talking to you, and all we do is wind up arguing. I'm sorry; San, but I have made my decision. I think the time apart will be best for all of us. We both need time to think. I love you, Santana but lately things have been changing. I don't want our relationship to get so bad that there is no going back. If we can work out all our issues now, then we have a chance. Please San, I need you to do this, for you and me, for all of us," Quinn said crying herself. Quinn had loved Santana Lopez all of her adult life, and wanted them to be together as a family. Santana had changed. Quinn can't put her finger on exactly how she'd changed, but it was undeniable.

"So is this your idea, or your mother's?" Santana snapped bitterly, "God knows you've never cut the umbilical cord in that relationship."

"Don't start with that crap again. My parents and I are close. I'm not going to be made to feel guilty because I love and respect them," Quinn knew this was a sore spot with her wife, so she said the rest more compassionately, "I know it's been hard on you. I can't even imagine having my parents disown me for loving you like yours did to you. I've always been grateful that you chose your love for me and the kids over their intolerance. My parents love you, Santana. Please don't be hateful towards them just because you are angry with me. It's not fair."

Santana nodded her head, sadly resigned, "I'm sorry. I really do care about your parents as well. They've always been good to us, and the kids adore them. At least they have one set of grandparents," she felt guilty for jumping on Quinn like she had, "Ok I'll go. I love you Quinn, and I'm going to do everything I can to get things back to how they used to be. I'll go now, and talk to the kids," she said standing up.

Santana and Quinn didn't know it, but the kids were sitting on the stairs listening to everything being said, "Mom is making Mamí leave, Elise. It's not fair! I don't want Mamí to leave us," Jamie cried as he whispered to his older sister.

"I know, J. Neither do I, but Mom is right. Mamí hasn't been around much lately. I love her too, and want her here. But, we haven't seen much of her lately. Maybe if she leaves for a little while she will come back, and we will see her all the time like before."

"Or maybe she'll never come back," he cried getting up and running to his room. Elise followed her brother, not wanting to get caught eavesdropping on her parents' private conversation.

Santana headed upstairs, and went into Elise's room first. She knocked on the door and walked in, "Hey, princess."

Elise rolled her eyes and whined, "Mamí come on. I'm fourteen years old. You can't keep calling me, princess like when I was little," she said.

Santana laughed, "Baby, you will always be my princess, even when you get married and have your own children. So listen, I need to talk to you about something important."

Elise knew what was coming, but didn't t say anything. She knew better than admit to listening in on her parents' conversation, "Ok Mamí, what is it?"

"I'm going to be leaving for a few days, babe. I'm not going to be far away. I'm just going to stay in a hotel for a little while. Listen, you're old enough to understand now. I screwed up, babe. I have been screwing up a lot lately, but I'm going to fix it. I promise! I'm going to do better, and be around more. I'm so sorry I haven't been around much lately."

Elise tried not to cry, "Is this my fault Mamí, because I have been bad lately? Is it because I have not behaved for mom, and I have been getting in trouble at school? I'm sorry, I'll be good from now on, please don't leave us, Mamí!"

She longed to throw herself in her Mamí's arms, but she hated being needy or clingy. Elise thought it was weak. She didn't realize how much she was like her Mamí in that way.

"Baby, it's got nothing to do with you. I promise it's not your fault, it's mine. I'm going to change that, ok? About the other stuff, Elise I really need you to be good for mom and help her as much as you can. Please try and stay out of trouble. Mom told me about school. Princess, just because I'm not going to be here doesn't mean I won't punish you for your behavior. You know the rules. You are still my daughter, and I care how you act. Please do not get yourself suspended because I promise you, you will not like the consequences if you do. Got it?"

Elsie nods. She knew exactly what consequences her Mamí was talking about, "I will try really hard Mamí I promise. I will help mom around the house. You know J is going to take this really hard, right?"

"I know, princess. I'm going to talk to him now. I know it's not cool to act like you love your brother," she said laughing, "But if you could help him and be there for him. I would appreciate it. I don't want to put too much on you, babe. Just try and be good and help your mom and brother is all I need you to do, ok? Listen, about the homework thing," she says raising an eyebrow when her daughter's face drops, "How about Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays you come to my office after school, and I will help you finish it."

"Really Mamí, you promise? Won't you have clients?" she asked excitedly. Elise knows her Mamí is a big shot lawyer and works very hard.

Santana smiled at her daughter's excitement, "I will block out some time on those days just for you and me. I'm going to take you and your brother out on Sundays too, just the three of us. It would be nice to give Mom a break, don't you think?"

Elise nodded thoughtfully, but looked at her Mamí apprehensively, "That sounds fun, but Mamí please don't tell J about Sundays. You know, just in case something comes up. If you cancel he will be really upset," she looks everywhere but at Santana.

Santana's heart breaks when she realized her own daughter didn't believe she is going to show up or keep her word, "I promise you princess, I will be here ok?" She swears solemnly. Had she really missed that many events with her kids? Had she really become that parent? Had she really become her parents?

"Ok Mamí, guess I'll see you later then," she said softly, picking at imaginary strings on her duvet.

Santana pulled her into a hug, "Yes you _will_ see me later. Remember, come and see me tomorrow after school since tomorrow is Friday," she said kissing the top of her head, "I love you, baby girl, with all my heart."Santana felt her own heart breaking.

"I love you too, Mamí. See you tomorrow!" Elise said in a fake happy voice.

Santana slowly walked over to her son's room, and found him lying on his bed crying, "Hey, champ!"

Jamie sat up and climbed off the bed. He ran into her arms, "Mamí please don't go! Please, I love you!" He had always been his Mamí's boy, even if he looked so much like Quinn.

"Oh baby, I love you too! I have to go, but it won't be for long, I promise. Me and mom just need to sort some things out," Santana was trying not to cry as she held her ten year old boy in her arms, rocking him gently. She ran her fingers through his shaggy blondish hair, "You need a haircut, champ."

He just kept sobbing, refusing to be comforted, "Mamí please? I will be super good, and Elise will too! Please don't go!"

For the third time that day, Santana's heart broke, "Baby it's not yours or Elise's fault. It's mine. I haven't been home much, and have not been here to help mom or help you guys. I won't be gone for long. I'm going to come see you guys, and you can come see me as well. But I need you to be a good boy for mommy. Do what she asks, and help her out. Do you think you could do that for me?"

"Yes Mamí," Jamie sniffled into her now wet shirt front, "I can help. I'm a big boy. I will look after Mommy and Elise, I promise. I know I'm the little man of the house, just like Grandpa always says. You have to promise you will come back home Mamí, and really mean it. My friend, Alex's daddy left and never came back even after he promised he would. Now he has a new wife, and Alex never sees him. I don't want you to have a new wife," he cried starting to get upset again.

Santana smiled through tears, "Oh little man, I'm not going to get a new wife, I promise. I love Mommy and you guys so much. I just need to try harder, ok?" She could hear herself saying the words, I promise over and over again; to Quinn, to Elise, and to Jamie. She meant them, but was Quinn right? Had her promises become empty and meaningless?

"Are you going now?" Jamie sniffled, trying to be a proper brave little man.

"Yeah buddy I am, but I will see you on Sunday. Me, you, and Elise are going out for the day together? Would you like that?"

Jamie smiled his big cheeky grin that was all Quinn, "Really Mamí, you promise?"

"I pinky promise, bud?" she says pulling him into another hug and kissing him, "and you know you can never go back on a pinky promise, right?"

He nodded solemnly, "I know, that would be very bad!"

Santana kissed and hugged her son with tears in her eyes.

**=qsqsqsqs=**

Santana headed back downstairs after pulling herself together, and packing her suitcase. She noticed Quinn sitting at the table, "So I packed up some stuff. If it's ok with you, I thought Elise could come to my office tomorrow after school. I can help her with homework. Maybe that will take some of the pressure off of you. I talked to her about behaving at school. She knows not to get suspended. Do you mind if I take them out on Sunday?"

"Of course you can take them out, San. They are still your children, and they love you very much," Quinn said sadly discretely wiping her eyes, "We are not getting a divorce, San. We are just taking a little break so we can talk and not just fight all the time. Elise can come to your work tomorrow, but she is still grounded. So, no treating her or spoiling her babe, ok?"

Santana smiled, "I know. Well, I guess I better get going and let you finish dinner. Tell Russ and Judy I said hello," she looked hard at the woman she adored, "I love you so much, Quinn Fabray," she said soft as a whisper.

"I love you to, San," she said sadly, "have you eaten, are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"Quinn offers gently, "I know my parents would love to see you!"

"If I don't leave now, I might never be able to," Santana struggled to keep her emotions in check. Her pride and years of practice hiding her emotions would not allow her to breakdown in front of Quinn. She grabbed her suitcase, kissed her wife on the cheek and rushed out the door. It's only when she got into her car alone did she allow herself to breakdown.

Quinn watched her wife leave, knowing it's the right thing, but still heartbroken herself. Only after she heard the car pull out of the driveway, did she put her head on the table and cry.

**=qsqsqsqs=**

**The end of chapter one, please leave me a review. How did you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A/N Beth never happened in this story.

The following day Elise went straight to Santana's office after school. Elise was looking forward to spending time with her Mamí, and getting help with her homework. She made her way straight to her Mamí's office like she always did, but this time the receptionist stopped her, "Excuse me miss, you can't go in there."

"Yes I can!" she snapped back at the woman. This receptionist must be new because she knew the old one, and they all knew her and Jamie. She just kept walking.

"Young lady, I'm sorry but you cannot just barge into someone's office without an appointment!" The woman said firmly, as she stood up to stop Elise.

Elise could feel herself getting worked up. She had the exact same temperament as Santana, and it didn't take much to piss her off. "Who are you calling little lady? Just because you are too stupid to know who your boss' daughter is? I mean, God, I look just like her. Are you blind as well as stupid? I'll have you know…"she was screaming at the top of her lungs by now.

"ELISE FABRAY, ENOUGH!" Santana shouted when she came out to investigate all the yelling.

"Crap" she thought to herself, slowly turning around,"Mamí! Hi!" she flashed a big show smile.

"Don't hi Mamí me, get your backside into my office now!" she said sternly. Elise walked slowly around her, not wanting to walk directly past her mother. She expected a hard slap to her bottom, and would much rather it didn't happen in front of the new receptionist.

"Go and sit down!" Santana pointed to her office door. She then spent a good five minutes apologizing to the new woman, Anna about her daughter's behavior.

Anna laughed, "I understand, Mrs. Fabray. I have a teenager myself."

"Thank you, Anna. I assure you it won't happen again," she turned and walked into her office. She saw her daughter jump when she shut the door firmly behind her.

"Mami I'm sorry, but she wouldn't let me come in here," Elise said quickly hoping to stave off the inevitable.

Santana shook her head, "I don't care, Elise. You don't talk to people like that! We just went over this yesterday when you were rude to Mom," she said angrily, "You will be apologizing to Anna before you leave. Do you understand me?"

"But, Mamí!" Elise pouted, how did this turn out to be her fault?

"No, buts Elise. That woman is an adult, and my receptionist. You do not talk to adults the way you spoke to her. You don't talk to anyone, the way you spoke to her! Comprende?"

"Yes, Mamí" she said quietly.

Santana sighed as she sat down next to her daughter. She quickly pulled Elise over her knee. She flipped up her skirt as her daughter tried to squirm off her lap, "Mamí, I said I was sorry! Please don't?" She hated getting spanked.

She tried not to cry out when her Mamí dropped three very hard smacks to the middle of her panty covered bottom. Elise was desperate not to have anyone overhear her being disciplined like a child. She cringed as the sound of her Mamí's hard hand coming down on her backside echoed loudly throughout the room. No way Anna missed that!

Her Mamí stood up her up, and lectured her again, "Be grateful you only got a few reminder swats! Next time I catch you being rude, you will get a proper spanking. I don't care where we are! Your mother and I have both had enough of your attitude lately. Do you understand me, little girl?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, princess. Just do better. I love you, and I know you aren't this type of girl. Now it's over, let's take a look at the homework you brought," she stood up, kissed Elise on her forehead, and led her over to the large oak conference table in her office.

Santana and Elise sat and did her homework. They spent some time talking and laughing about different things, mostly catching up on the stuff her Mamí missed. Santana loved her daughter's humor, and the funny spin she put on everyday things. She was witty like her Mamí was in high school, a little bitchy, but definitely funny. Santana had missed this time with Elise more than she realized.

After a few hours Santana's phone startled them when it rang, "Hey…oh I'm sorry…no, I'll bring her home now…ok bye," Santana hung up and raised an accusing eyebrow at her daughter, "So that was mom. Was there something you forgot to tell me?"

Elise looked down, "Is she mad at me?"

"Should she be?" Santana asked a little more firmly.

Elise shrugged, "I guess so, she told me I had to be home by five," she said evasively.

"Why would she say that? She knew we were doing homework,"Santana kept watching her daughter try to wiggle out of trouble.

"I guess because I wouldn't do as I was told this morning, and gave her attitude," She said waiting for another lecture. Trust her Mom to ruin the fun time she was having with her Mamí.

Santana sighed "Princess? I thought you were going to try and behave, and do what mom asked you?"

"But Mamí, she was being grumpy and just shouting at us for no reason. Then Uncle Puck stopped over and offered to take J to school. Jamie wanted to go with us, and Mom yelled at him. I was just sticking up for J."

Santana tried not to let her anger show. She had always been jealous of Puck. She had spent all of high school in love with Quinn, while the blonde of her dreams only seemed to have eyes for Puckerman. She had despaired of ever winning over the lovely blonde. She still couldn't believe Quinn chose her. Santana tried to get over it, but she still carried a deep insecurity that one day her wife would realize she made the wrong choice, and leave her for Puck.

The fact she had been out of the house for less than twenty four hours, and he was already interfering? Well, that just drove her crazy. She took a deep calming breathe,"I understand, babe but you can't shout at Mom and be rude and give her attitude, ok? I just warned you what would happen!"

"Technically, that happened before the warning. I don't think I should be punished again. Isn't that like double jeopardy or something?" Elise smirked at her Mamí.

"Technically," Santana said sarcastically, "As judge, jury, and executioner; I can do whatever I want, and your Mom would back me up! Don't try to out-lawyer the best lawyer in town, smart ass!"

Santana walked over to her daughter, and put her arm around her affectionately, "Come on, let's get you home before Mom kills us both."

"Ok Mamí and I really am sorry," she says softly, "I just wanted to spend time with you. I'll try to control my temper better."

"Well, at least you get it honestly. It took me a long time to get better control of my temper," she thought of her sudden urge to throttle Puck, "Sometimes; I still don't do very well with controlling it!"

They left, only stopping for Elise to apologize to Anna. It was hard for Elise to meet her glance. She just knew she heard her little spanking. She was thankful her skin was dark enough to hide her embarrassment.

Santana and Anna shared an amused glance, teenagers!

**=qsqsqsqs=**

They drove back to the house. Santana had talked to Elise in the car, and told her to apologize to Quinn as soon as they arrive. Santana growled under her breath when she noticed Puck's car parked in her spot. As they entered the house, Santana heard Quinn laughing. She and Elise headed into the kitchen. Quinn and Puck were sitting at the table, drinking coffee, "Hey, guys!" he flashed his charming smile at the two brunettes.

Elise waved at her Uncle Puck, and turned to her Mom, "Ummm, I'm sorry Mom for not telling Mamí I had to be home early."

Quinn shook her head, "I appreciate your apology, but you will be in bed early tonight like your brother for disobeying me. Understand?"

Elise looked back at Santana who quickly nodded her agreement. Elise sighed, "Ok," she turned and hugged Santana, "Bye Mamí, and thank you for helping me today."

"You're welcome, princess,"she waited for her daughter to leave the kitchen. She could feel her anger burning. She turned to Quinn, "Well, you really couldn't wait for me to be gone, could you? Is he why I got the boot?" she spit out angrily, waving her arm in Puck's direction.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Quinn asked confused, "Puck picked up Jamie for me after basketball practice," She shook her head getting angry; "I offered him a cup of coffee, that's all. Don't be stupid, it's not like that, and you know it!"

Santana could feel her anger building into rage, "Bullshit!" she shouted, "Just do me a favor, and don't _offer_ him anything else while I'm gone," she said sarcastically using finger quotes. She was clenching her fists. She just wanted to punch Puck in the nose.

"As for you," she said stabbing her finger in the air towards Puck, "You will not be taking my son to school. He doesn't want to go with you, and you can't force him!" she turned to Quinn, "From now on, I will come and pick him up in the mornings. Understand?" she glared again at Puck.

"Whatever, dude! That's fine, I think you are overreacting though," Puck said confidently.

"I don't give a fuck what you think! This is my family, not yours! If you want one; grow up and stop being a goddamned man whore, and settle down!"

Quinn was astonished at what was going on, "Santana that's enough! Puck came over to help me, not get shit from you. I think you should leave."

"I should leave the house I pay for, and he should stay? Yeah I can see nothing is going on!"

"Santana…." Quinn said exasperated.

"No, fine I'll go, but I will be here Sunday at nine to pick up the kids," she walked out in a huff and slammed the door.

**=qsqsqsqs=**

Santana got back to her lonely hotel room, and decided to have a drink to help her relax. Unfortunately one drink turned into six or seven beers. Lying morosely on her bed, she started to feel sorry for herself. This was ridiculous; she was drinking alone in a hotel room while Puckerman was in her house, eating her food, drinking her coffee, and hanging out with her wife and kids. It was so fucked up. She popped another beer, and started to reminisce about when things were perfect between her and Quinn.

_Flashback_

"_What about Carlos?" Santana asked cutely, rolling over onto her stomach. She whispered the name to Quinn's enormous baby belly, "Are you a Carlos? Kick once for yes, and twice for no!" she loved rubbing her wife's belly. She felt like she was really connecting with her son._

_Quinn laughed merrily and pushed her head, "You are such a goof. I'm using a veto. How about Justin?"_

"_God no! Veto!" Santana wrinkled her nose adorably, "Tell Mom you don't want to be a Justin!" she cooed to the baby belly again, "Oohh I know, Benjamin, Ben for short," she kissed Quinn's protruding belly button._

"_No, that's another veto, what about Andrew?" she said thoughtfully._

_Santana faux glared at Quinn, "Oh my God, Quinn really? Do you not like our son at all?" she said laughing at the scowl on her pregnant wife's face._

"_What? What's wrong with Andrew?" she asked seriously. _

_Santana and Quinn were lying on their bed trying to think of baby names. Since they had found out they were having a boy they couldn't agree on a name. They had been trying to decide for months, and he was due any day now. They were feeling pressured to come up with a name they both could live with. They both looked up and smiled when they heard the bedroom door squeak. They could see it was slightly open._

"_You know Quinn, it's really early. You don't think there would be any four year old little princesses out of their beds this early do you?" she asked. They both had to stifle their laughter when they heard their daughter's gasp at being caught._

_Quinn shook her head, and winked at her wife, "Well, I know it couldn't be our baby girl, because that would mean she had climbed over the stair gate again. Our princess knows that's not allowed."_

"_That right, and what did her Mamí tell her would happen if she did it again?" she said with a smile. _

_Elise had gotten into the habit of climbing over her the stair gate because she didn't want to be stuck in her room all alone. It was very boring and lonely in there. The last time she climbed over, she went downstairs and tried making herself breakfast. She spilt milk and cereal all over the floor. Her parents were not very happy with the huge mess she had made. Nor were they impressed with her disobeying them._

_Elise sniffled and walked into their room. She was looking down at the floor, "You says that I get a spankeded bottom. I don't want a spankeded bottom. I just wants some cuddles," she pouted adorably as she walked slowly over to the bed. _

_Quinn whispered to her wife, "She gets that from you," she tried to remain stern. It was hard with a baby girl as adorable as Elise was._

_Santana leaned over Quinn, and picked Elise up. She placed her on her side of the bed, giving her a not so gentle swat on the way. The girl threw her hands back to cover her stinging bottom, "Ouchie Mamí that hurted," she stuck her bottom lip out in protest._

_Santana shook her head at her little lookalike's antics, "It's lucky that's all you got, my little princess. Mommy and I have both warned you about climbing over that gate. It's dangerous, baby girl. We don't want you to get hurt."_

"_I is sorry Mamí. I not do it again," she says cuddling into Santana._

"_Good girl! Now, I think Mommy would love her morning kiss and cuddle, don't you?" she said kissing the top of her head._

_Elise climbed over the baby bump carefully, and gave Quinn a sloppy kiss and a cuddle, "I hearded you naming our baby."_

_Quinn smiled at her gently, as she smoothed her unruly hair. It was so like Santana's, "You did, did you? What do you think of Justin?"_

_Santana burst out laughing, when her daughter wrinkled her nose and make a face just like she had._

"_No like Justin. I like Jamie" she said grinning mischievously at her Mom._

_Quinn looks over to Santana and raises her eyebrow in question. Santana smiles back and nods._

"_Jamie, hmmmm… I like that name, baby girl, good choice." Quinn said squeezing her tighter._

"_Fank you!" she said sweetly, "But can I have some brefast now? My tummy wants food!" She held both tiny hands over her belly as it grumbled loudly._

_Santana laughed out loud, "Of course, princess. I'll go make you, Mommy, and Jamie some pancakes and bacon," She leaned over and lifted up Quinn's shirt. She put her lips close to her belly and spoke softly to her son, "Do you like pancakes and bacon, Jamie? I bet you do since it's all your Mommy has wanted to eat since we found out about you! She says it's your fault." She laughed when Quinn smacked her arm playfully._

_She leaned up and kissed her wife passionately, "I love you so much."_

_Quinn returned the kiss with a moan, "Hmmm love you too, babe." _

_They both watched as Elsie gently leaned forward and patted the baby with her chubby little baby hands, "Hi Jamie. I is gonna be your big sister. It means I take care of you. Right Mommy?" she said shyly, looking up at Quinn with her big brown eyes._

_Quinn and Santana both blinked back happy tears, and nodded happily._

_Pulling herself away, Santana scooped up her daughter, tickling and kissing the giggling toddler, "Come on, princess. You can help me make Mommy breakfast in bed! You rest!" she said sternly, pointing at her beaming wife._

_Quinn saluted smartly, "Yes, ma'am!" _

_Santana stopped in the doorway to look back at her beautiful wife, wondering once again how she got so lucky to have Quinn Fabray as her wife._

_End flashback._

Santana continued to drink, wondering how it got to this point. The more she drank, the more she obsessed about Quinn and Puckerman. She wondered if he was still at her house. She started worrying about just what he was helping Quinn with.

In a flash, she decided to go find out exactly what was going on. It was getting late, he should be gone by now. Santana got in her car, and drove to her home. She didn't know if she was more hurt or pissed when she saw his car still there.

She walked quietly into the house only to find Quinn and Puck are sitting close to each other on the sofa laughing, "What's so fucking funny?"she shouted.

Puck and Quinn spun around. They hadn't heard her come in.

"I knew there was more to it than Puck helping you. You sitting on my sofa, cuddled up with my wife sipping wine? Is that how you help lonely wives, Puckerman?" She was seeing red.

Quinn stood up. She could see this was about to get out of control. Her wife always did have a jealous streak. She was shocked when she got close to her wife and smelled alcohol. Santana rarely drank to excess anymore, "Are you drunk? Please don't tell me you drove here, Santana?" That worried Quinn a lot. Santana was never careless.

"What the fuck does it matter to you? Clearly you don't give a shit about me anymore!" she shouted drunkenly.

"I can't believe you would risk your life and your career by driving drunk! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Now Quinn was getting angry. This was ridiculous.

Santana snorted, "What's wrong with me? That's a good one; I'm not the one cheating on my wife!"

"Santana for God's sake, I'm not cheating on you. There is nothing going on between me and Puck! We are just old friends. He's your friend too, or have you forgotten?"

"What I haven't forgotten, is you insisted on him being the sperm donor for our kids! Even though I didn't want him to be. Was that the plan all along? I knew involving him was a mistake!" She tried to push past Quinn to get her hands on Puck, "They are my kids, not yours! You have no claim to my family! You have no claim on my wife!"

"Santana!" Quinn hissed, looking toward the stairs, "For God's sake, shut up! Is this how you want the kids to find out who their biological father is? By you screaming it out in a drunken jealous rage?"

Santana stopped shouting, and just looked sick, "They don't have a father. They have two mothers," she said brokenly.

Quinn got up in her face, "I cannot believe you. I don't even feel like I know you anymore. What is going on in your head?" She waited for Santana to talk to her. It was clear her wife was keeping secrets from her. When it was clear no answer was coming, Quinn really got angry, "You need to leave! I don't want the kids seeing you like this! I'll call you a cab. You go sleep it off, and we'll discuss this when you're sober."

"I don't need a goddamn cab!" She felt like Quinn was abandoning her, just like her parents had. It made her furious again, "You know what, screw you both! You're welcome to each other! In fact you deserve each other,"she stumbled towards the door.

Quinn walked closer to Santana, "You get in that car, and I will call the police! Now, either wait for a taxi or walk, but you are not driving that car!" Quinn said a little calmer. She could see the pain in her wife's brown eyes. She knew something else was going on. This was not the Santana she knew and loved.

"You would like that wouldn't you? Me getting arrested and being away sent away? Fine I'll walk,"she walked towards the door. When she got to it, she turned to Puck, "Enjoy my wife asshole!" She slammed the door on her way out, just for good measure.

Santana arrived back at her hotel. The walk had sobered her up just enough to realize what a mess she had made of everything in her life. She collapsed on the bed and started to cry. She couldn't believe everything that was happening.

Her phone dinged, she looked down to see a text from her wife.

**Did u get to hotel safely? Q**

She smiled through her tears; at least Quinn still cared a little. She shot off an answer, set the phone on the nightstand, and drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

**=qsqsqsqs=**


	3. Chapter 3

Santana woke up with a banging headache. As her head began to clear, she remembered just how badly she had behaved the evening before. She had been such a jerk to Quinn and Puck. Shaking her head, she knew she had a lot to fix. She took some aspirin, and got in the shower. She hoped to hell the hot water would make her feel better. Grabbing coffee, she left the hotel feeling somewhat human, and headed to her office. She sighed when she noticed who was sitting waiting for her to arrive.

"Quinn, come in," she said politely, walking into her office, "have a seat."

"Is that all you have to say to me this morning?" Quinn said angrily.

"Quinn, I'm sorry, so sorry. I don't know what came over me," Santana started repentantly, once she sat down and faced her wife.

Quinn sighs, "Your jealousy, Santana! I thought we had gotten past this. You cannot show up to the house drunk, and start a fight with me and Puck. You drove your car drunk! You accused me of basically having an affair!" The blonde stood up and began to pace in front of Santana's desk, "Just for the record, I have never cheated on you, Santana! I'm certainly not going to start now. But I swear to God, if you ever show up at the house like that again I will call the police. I will stop you from seeing the kids until you sort yourself out. Do you understand?"

"Quinn, you can't stop me seeing my kids," she said almost in tears, "Please? Look I'm sorry. It will never happen again. I just had a few beers, and started to remember the times we were happy. Remember when you were pregnant with J? I drank some more, and needed to tell you how happy you and the kids make me. Then I got pissed when I saw Puck was still there. I know you haven't cheated on me, and I'm sorry. I'll apologize to him as well."

"You drunkenly screamed at him about our kids' paternity. What were you thinking? We agreed not to tell them until they were adults."

"I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. They didn't hear anything did they?" She asked panicking.

Quinn sat down facing Santana, and shook her head no, "What is going on with you, San? You haven't been right for a few months. Why can't you talk to me? I'm your wife. We used to tell each other everything," she whispered painfully.

"I know, Quinn. I just….. it's too hard, I will talk to you soon, but not today," Santana finished sadly.

"You're not sick are you? You're not dying or anything, right?" Quinn looked at her with sad hazel eyes.

"No, babe. It's not like that, I promise. I'm not sick."

"Fine, I guess I have to wait until you are ready to share with me. Are you still taking the kids out tomorrow?"

Santana nodded, "yea, if that's ok?"

"Of course, I told you they are your children too. Just don't show up drunk, and pull a stunt like you did last night," Quinn looked away and stared at the wall.

"I won't Quinn, I promise. What is it, Quinn? What's wrong?"

"I need a favor?"

"Anything I can do, what favor?"

"Can you please talk to the kids again? It seems I'm the bad cop for asking you to leave. I understand they're upset, I really get it. I asked J this morning to do something, and he said 'bite me'. I just can't deal with that. I'm bearing the brunt of all their anger, and it's not fair."

Santana looked shocked. She would have expected that from Elise, not Jamie, "I'll talk to him. What did you say to him?"

"Nothing, I smacked his butt, and sent him to his room. Then Elise started giving me the silent treatment so I gave her the same. They are both currently in their rooms on punishment, till I get back."

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I will talk to them both tomorrow. I have already talked to Elise about this twice already, so I may just do a little more than talk to her," Santana finished angrily.

Quinn stood up and straightened her skirt with the palm of her hands, "Right, I better be off, who knows if the house will still be standing when I get home," she tried to joke feebly, "I will see you tomorrow," Quinn walked to the office door, and turned to look at her wife, "And Santana, I do love you. Very much."

"I love you too, Quinn," Santana watched Quinn walk out the door. She knew she needed to tell Quinn what happened two months ago, but it was so hard. Her walls were firmly in place, and it was so much easier to push her feelings down deep rather than deal with them. She just hadn't expected this problem to make her change so much. She hadn't expected it to disrupt her family and her marriage.

Santana put her head in her hands, and thought back to when it all started.

_Flashback_

_Santana was sitting at her desk, and could hear Anna outside, "You can't just walk in, Mrs. Fabray is busy!" _

_She heard a deep familiar growl, "It's NOT Mrs. Fabray, it's Ms. Lopez!"_

_As Santana stood up to go and deal with her unwelcome visitor, her office door swung open with a bang!"_

_Anna came running in behind the tall man, "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Fabray. I tried to stop him."_

"_It's alright, Anna. I'll talk to him."_

"_Do you want me to call security?"_

_Santana chuckled grimly, "No, I'll handle it. Thank you, Anna." _

_She turned and glared at the person standing before her, "What the hell do you want?"_

"_We need to talk, little sister."_

"_Call and make an appointment. I have an opening sometime in the next few months," Santana tried to dismiss him._

"_I've tried calling. I've left messages. You don't call me back. Now I'm here in person so you can't ignore me anymore."_

_Santana sat back down, "Clearly, I have nothing to say to you, Tomas,"she spit out angrily. _

"_Yea? Well I have plenty to say to you. Why haven't you returned any of my calls Santana it's important?" he said sitting down opposite her,"and what's with this Mrs. Fabray shit? Your name, our family name is not good enough for you?"_

_Santana ignored his questions, "Don't get comfortable. You won't be staying. Why would I return your calls? Mamí and Papí have made their decisions on my life choices perfectly clear! As have you! I believe you told me if I decided to be gay, and marry Quinn I was no longer your sister? Isn't that what you said, Tomas?" Santana tried to be angry, but the pain came rushing back over her like a waterfall._

_Tomas sighed, "Yes, and I still feel that being gay is going against God, and was a choice you made. I don't believe you were born this way. But, Santana this is about Mamí. I left you a message. I told you what was happening, and yet you don't seem to care. She raised you, Santana and gave you a good life. This is how you repay her?"_

"_She disowned me, Tomas!" she shouted fiercely, "You all did! She may have raised me, but she also pushed me away the minute I displeased her. You all did. I was scared to death to come out. I needed my family. None of you could love me for who I was. You wanted me to live a lie just to make you all happy."_

"_You weren't born like this," he waved his hands at her; "You weren't raised like this. This stupid being 'gay act' is all that whore Quinn Fabray's fault," he said using air quotes, "things could go back to normal if you would just leave her and come home. Our mother is dying, Santana. She just wants to see your daughter before she does. How can you not grant her that one last wish? How can you be so cold?"_

_Santana tried not to be affected by his words, "Don't talk about my wife like that! It is not an act, Tomas. I am gay. I have a wife, and two children just like you do. What makes your life ok and mine not? We have two children, Tomas. We have a daughter, Elise, and a son, Jamie. How can you even have the nerve to come in here, and ask to see one of my kids? What is wrong with you people? Are you that filled with hate and intolerance? Are you that blind to what love really is?"_

"_Don't hand me that liberal crap. He is not your son, Santana. He is the son of that blonde bitch who ruined your life. You gave birth to Elise. She is your daughter, a real Lopez. That boy is a Fabray. He is not a Lopez. Why would we want to meet him? He has nothing to do with us. Mami wants to meet her only granddaughter, Santana. She needs to see her before she dies. Is that really too much to ask?" _

_Santana was still shocked, "Let me get this straight. My dying mother wants me, the daughter she disowned and hasn't seen or spoken to in fifteen years, to bring one of my children to see her? She doesn't want to make amends with me? She doesn't want to see my wife? She doesn't want to meet my son? She just wants to meet Elise, because she's a real Lopez?"_

"_You and Quinn Fabray made your choices. Unfortunately that boy has no choice in the matter. Mamí wants to meet her granddaughter. I don't see what the big problem is."_

"_Of course you don't see the problem," She rubbed the pain from her eyes, "If I came and saw her, I would bring my 'whole' family with me. I am sorry if you, Papí, or Mamí can't accept that. Since none of you can, I will not be coming at all."_

_Tomas stands up, "you are still a selfish bitch, Santana Lopez!"_

"_It's Fabray, actually. And how is it I'm the selfish one? You guys disowned me, not the other way around. I wanted nothing more than to be at my only brother's wedding, the birth of his sons, my parents' birthdays and anniversaries! I was not allowed. I was not welcome to any of those things and now? Now she is dying so you want me to forget my wife and son like they don't exist, and bring mine and Quinn's daughter to meet the women who disowned me? I don't think so! I will not put our daughter through that. Do you have any idea what being abandoned feels like? Yet you expect me to tell Jamie he isn't wanted or good enough to meet his grandparents? You want to know the truth? Our daughter was raised as a loving, tolerant young woman. She wouldn't come if it meant leaving her mom and brother at home. She knows the story, and she has no interest in meeting any of you. I would never force her either. So this conversation is over. I have work to do and would appreciate you getting the hell out of my office!"_

_Tomas turned to leave, "I won't give up, Santana. You will be hearing from me again. Please do not do this to Mamí."_

"_What did you say to me before? Oh yea, I made my choice! Mamí made hers; she did it to herself. Now get out!" she shouted at the closing door before sinking to her knees and sobbing._

_End of flashback_

The following morning Santana arrived at the house to pick the kids up, "Morning," she smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, San," Quinn turned and smiled back.

Santana could tell something was wrong, "Hey, are you ok?"

"You know I get this is hard for you and the kids, but this is hard for me too San. Do you think I want to be separated from my wife, from the love of my life?"

"No, I know it's hard for you too and I'm sorry. I'm going to try and fix this Quinn, I promise."

Quinn sighed, "Hopefully before our kids decide they really hate me."

"What! They started on you again today? Right, stay here I'm going to talk to them and stop this once and for all."

Santana walked straight into her son's room. He looked up smiling and ran to her, "Mamí, I missed you. Where are we going today?"

"Sit down a minute please,"she told him sternly. She waited till he sat down on the bed, and bent down to look at him, "Young man, why have you been naughty for mommy?"

He looked at her with wide hazel eyes, "Mamí, I want you to come home, and she made you leave."

"I told you before it wasn't mommy's fault, Jamie. I had to leave for a little while. It was my fault. When you're being naughty and rude to her, it makes me very sad. You know better than that. Now, you are going to go downstairs and apologize to mommy. If we have to talk about this again, you and your bottom are not going to like it. I'm very serious about this. Do you understand me?" she said sternly.

Jamie gulped at his Mamí's threat. She doesn't say things she doesn't mean, "Yes Mamí. Are you still taking us out today?"

"Yes I am, but if you keep misbehaving then we won't do fun things when we go out, ok?"

"Ok Mamí. I'm sorry," he looked down sadly.

Santana kissed the top of his head, "Thank you, now you need to go and apologize to mommy while I go deal with your sister," she said sending him out the room with a firm swat to his behind.

He turned around and looked at her as he rubbed his bottom, "Ow Mamí, that hurt!"

"It was meant to, now move it."

Santana walked to her daughter's room, and again walks straight in, "Elise, come here!"

Elise turned to see her Mamí, and can tell by the look on her face she is not happy. She knew being rude to her Mom was a bad idea. She had been warned a few times. Elise covered her bottom with both hands, as she slowly made her way over to her Mamí.

Santana was not amused by her slowness or her covering her naughty backside, "Move your hands, young lady. We've discussed the consequences of you being rude to Mom a few times," she pulled her nervous daughter slightly forward. Bending her over, she applied three hard firm spanks to her bottom.

Elise knew a swat from a spank, and this stung something awful, "Mamí stop, I'm sorry," she cried.

"I warned you about your behavior towards mom. That was my second warning, you won't get another. If you carry on being rude and disrespectful to her, you are going to be very sorry do I make myself clear?" she asked sternly,"None of this is your mom's fault. You need to start helping her, and not make things harder on her. You are the oldest. I'm counting on you. Now please behave! I'm not going to say it again."

Elise rubbed her sore bottom,"Yes, I understand. Mamí, I'm sorry,"she sniffled. Her Mamí had an iron hand, and those three spanks hurt. She wasn't going to press her luck and get a real spanking.

"It's not me you need to apologize to. Now, like I told your brother we are still going out today, but if your behavior continues we won't be doing anything fun. You are fourteen and know better. I explained it to you and told you it wasn't mom's fault. Elise I don't want to discuss this with you again, ok?

"Ok Mamí. I will apologize to mom," she said looking at Santana's face, "are you really mad at me?"

"No sweetheart, I'm a little disappointed, but not mad. Your brother looks up to you, and if he sees you disrespecting mom then that's what he is going to do. He just got a swat to his behind too, and he has been warned what will happen if the behavior continues. I love that you are trying to stick up for him, but he is going to be treated the same as you. If he plays up he will get a spanking just like you would. You both need to stop blaming mom, understand?"

Elise nodded. "Yes Mamí."

Santana walked downstairs and sees Jamie cuddled into Quinn, "Everything ok?"

"Yes, thank you San," she said smiling softly, "so what time will you be back?"

"I'm not sure. Do you want them home at a particular time?"

Quinn shrugged, "If you could have them back around dinner time, I would appreciate it."

"No problem," She watched as her daughter came in to apologize to Quinn, "alright guys say bye to mommy and let's go."

Santana and the kids spent the day going to the park and somewhere nice for lunch. She had forgotten how great it was spending time with her children. Quinn was right. Her family had taken a backseat to her job, but that was going to change. She needed to find a way to win Quinn back. She needed to be at home with her family.

Santana made up her mind to speak to her boss on Monday. Maybe he will let her work from home more, or not work so many hours. She knows whatever happens she is going to fight to get things back to the way they used to be.

Santana arrived at the house with the kids, "Hey, we are back," she said walking through to the kitchen.

"Oh hey guys, did you have a good day?" Quinn asked. She smiled when the kids excitedly talk over each other in a rush to tell her about their day. Looking over their heads, she shares a loving smile with her wife, "I'm glad you had so much fun guys. Can you go wash up for dinner, please?" She waited until they left before turning to Santana, "Would you like to stay for dinner, I made a roast?"

Santana smiled, "If you wouldn't mind, I would love to stay, thanks."

"I'm glad you all had a good day, San. They really needed to spend that time with you," she said sincerely.

"I know, I had a great day too. I had forgotten how amazing they are. I'm going to do this, Quinn. I'm going to change, and I'm going to get you back, so we can be a family again."

Quinn smiled, "I hope so, I really do," she said hoping that things can change. She wants her wife back home, but she knows they have a way to go yet.

The kids ran back down the stairs, "Are you staying for dinner, Mamí?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"I am, bud," she said smiling when his face lit up.

After dinner Santana said goodbye to Quinn and the kids. She reminded them to behave before heading back to her hotel.

Quinn had sent Jamie up for a shower and was cuddling with Elise on the couch, "so you had a good day then?"

"Yea mom it was so nice spending time with Mamí. I'm sorry I have been such a brat. I know it's not your fault. I just really miss her," she said resting her head on Quinn's shoulder sadly.

"I know you do, baby girl. Mamí misses us too. She is trying, and hopefully she will be home soon enough," she said kissing the top of her head gently.

Elise smiled, "I'm going to go take my shower now, Mom. I love you."She kissed her mom on her cheek.

"I love you too," Quinn said watching as her daughter left the room. Quinn hoped that Santana can come through for them, and be the family they used to be.

Santana arrived back at the empty hotel room, and flopped on her bed. She started thinking about two months ago when everything changed. It's all she thought about when she was alone. She kept trying to figure out what was the right thing to do. Santana tried to put aside her anger at being rejected again. She tried to figure out her motives. Was she keeping her Mamí from meeting Elise out of anger and revenge? It wasn't right for them to exclude Jamie, but they were never going to change. Her mother was dying, and it might be her last chance to see her before she died. She had resigned herself to never seeing her mother again, ever. Now she had a chance but it meant being disloyal to Quinn and Jamie. She was so torn. She was angry, hurt, sad, but she only had one mother and she was dying.

Santana rolled over with her head on her pillows and angrily pounds them. She kept wondering why she didn't tell Quinn. Why hadn't she just been truthful when Tomas showed up; instead she was distant and has pushed Quinn away? Part of it was because she felt guilty even wanting to see her family. It made her feel disloyal to Quinn and her kids. She knows what she should do, but she doesn't think she is strong enough to walk away from them. She knows she should talk to Quinn but she feels weak and pathetic, a woman her age wanting her Mamí. She is just so torn up inside, being home just reminds her of her dying mother and the choice she has to make. The only time she isn't torn to bits inside is at work. She can concentrate and stay busy, and she never things about it. She knew she spent so many years building up her walls about her family, keeping her hurt hidden, even from her wife. Can they really just come down? Is she strong enough?

Santana rolls over and cries herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Santana arrived at Quinn's house in the morning to pick Jamie up for school, "Morning, bud," she said ruffling his hair fondly.

"Hi Mamí. You still coming to watch the game tonight? I'm starting," he grinned excitedly.

"You bet. I can't wait. I'm so proud of you, bud. Go say bye to Mom, we need to go."

Santana headed to court in a great mood. Things were going well with Quinn and the kids. The trial was supposed to be an open and shut case, and she expected to be done early. She was really looking forward to being at Jamie's game with the rest of her family.

When she arrived, she was told her witness for the prosecution recanted his testimony. What was an easy day for her suddenly became a nightmare. She spoke to the judge trying to get an adjournment, but it was declined. Santana sighed, knowing this was going to take all day, at least. When they broke for lunch, Santana called Quinn to explain why she had to miss her son's game. She was heartbroken.

Quinn could hear the misery in her voice, "He will understand, San. This is just something that can't be helped," Quinn told her compassionately.

"But I promised him, Quinn. The judge won't adjourn it. There is just no way for me to get out of here early today. I've been trying so hard to cut back at work, but sometimes this stuff happens. He still isn't going to understand. It's just another broken promise to him," she said sadly.

"San, it will be fine. I'll talk to him, and explain everything. Just come over to the house after court, ok? Jamie can see you then, and tell you all about the game."

Court took all day as Santana expected. She was exhausted and starving by the time she got to the house. It was way past dinner time, "Quinn? It's me. I'm finally here."

Quinn walked into the hallway,"Hey, babe. You look exhausted."

Santana just nodded, "Yea, it was a crap day. How'd it go with Jamie?"she nodded towards the stairs.

"I tried talking to him, but he is still pretty upset," she said gently. She knew this was not an example of Santana ignoring her family. It was just bad timing, "Do you want to try?"

"Sure, Quinn I'm sorry. I really am," she said softly, her emotions getting the better of her.

"I know, San. Don't worry, just go and talk to him."

Santana headed up to Jamie's room. She was not looking forward to seeing her son upset, "Hey bud, can I come in?"

He looked sadly up from his bed, "I guess," he shrugged. He looked absolutely devastated. Santana could take anger, but hurt was so much harder to deal with.

"You promised, Mamí."

"I know J. but I was in court I couldn't get out. There was nothing I could do about it. I'm really sorry though, and I promise I'm going to make it up to you."

"I don't want you to make it up to me. I wanted you at my game," Jamie was clearly still upset.

Santana sighed tiredly, "I know, and I'm sorry honey."

He just nodded, "Mamí I just want to be on my own. Please, can you leave me alone for a while?" he asked politely.

"Sure J," she kissed the top of his head, and headed downstairs.

She found Quinn in the living room, "Well, its official; you were right. I'm the worse mother in the world."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. Self-pity had never been Santana's style, "I never once said that, Santana. You are a great Mamí. Some things can't be helped, and he knows that. He's just upset. He'll be fine. The kids adore you."

They talked for a little while more. Tired and dejected, Santana headed back to the hotel, feeling like a terrible mother.

_**/**_

Santana was sitting in her office catching up on some briefs the next day when her phone rang. She glanced over and saw it was Quinn calling. She answered with a smile, "Hey…what!...when?…oh my god! Ok I'll meet you at the house."

Santana rushed over to her house where Quinn was waiting for her, "Quinn, what happened? What's going on?"

"I don't really know that much. Apparently Jamie got into a fight at school. They told him to sit outside the office and wait while they called me, but he ran away," she spilled tearfully, "I can't find him anywhere, San. He's only ten years old. He could be anywhere. He could be hurt."

Santana sighs, "He's ok, babe. He just ran because he knows he is in trouble for fighting. Damn it, this is all my fault."

"Santana it's not your fault," Quinn huffed, "He is old enough to know better than to fight or run away."

"But it is Quinn, I couldn't make it to the game and he is still angry, and evidently taking it out on his classmates."

"San that doesn't give him the right to fight and runaway, he needs to find a way to deal with his frustration."

Santana sighed, "I know. I just feel some of the responsibility for this belongs to me. Where have you looked?"

Before Quinn got a chance to respond, Santana's phone rang, "Hello? Hi Anna, I'm sorry I ran out but I can't really talk right now…. what?...really?…who?... that's just great….ok, I'll be right there, thank you so much for calling," She hung up and looked at Quinn, "Jamie is at my office."

"Oh, thank God," Quinn breathed a sigh of relief, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, let me talk to him first," she closed her eyes, really glad they had found him, "I'll bring him home, after we have a little chat."

Quinn nodded, "Ok, but tell him from me; he is in very big trouble," she said with a small smile playing on her lips.

_**/**_

Jamie ran from school crying. He was angry, but now he was just worried. He knew how much trouble he was in. He wasn't sure what to do. He was too far from home. He decided to go talk to his Mamí. He knew she still felt bad about missing his game; maybe he could get her to talk to his Mom so he wouldn't be in so much trouble.

He arrived at her office, but she was not in her office, and Anna was not at her desk. He was out of ideas. He sat down in the chair outside his Mamí's office to wait for someone to show up. Jamie knew he had totally messed up today, so he started to cry.

He didn't even notice the tall man who sat down near him. The man cleared his throat, "Hey, kiddo. You ok?"

Jamie sniffed loudly, "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers," he said softly.

The man laughed, "Well, that's a very good rule, but you just talked to me," He grinned, and Jamie grinned back shyly, "Listen, you seem very upset. I just want to make sure you are ok. My name is Tomas, what's yours?" He extended his hand out, and Jamie reached out to shake it politely.

"My name is Jamie, but my parents only really call me that when I'm in trouble, so you can call me J."

Tomas grinned again at the likeable kid, "Ok J., so what has you so upset?"

"I did something naughty at school, and got in trouble. Then I ran away before my parents could come and get me. Now I'm going to be in even more trouble," he put his head in his hands.

"You need a lawyer for that?" Tomas poked Jamie in the rib gently, causing the little boy to look up at him and shake his head.

"No, my mother works here in the building."

Tomas felt sorry for him, but being a father himself he knew if one of his sons did that, they would be in big trouble "Well little man, I think you might be in big trouble, but I'm sure your parents love you, and are more worried about you than anything. If you ran away from school, they won't know where you are at. Don't you think we should call them?"

"No they're going to spank me, and I don't like spankings; they hurt a lot," He said seriously, "Besides my mother should be back soon."

"Yes spankings do hurt, but that's the point isn't it? My sons don't like spankings either, but it helps them to learn, especially if they do something dangerous like run away," He looked straight into earnest hazel eyes, and wondered why the little boy looked so familiar, "It hurts your parents to spank you, I know. I'm a father myself. Look, why don't you tell me what stuff you like to do while we wait for someone to show up, ok?"

Jamie nodded and told the nice man all about basketball. He didn't even notice Anna come back from lunch.

"Jamie dear? Are you alright?" Anna asked kindly.

"I'm waiting for my Mamí. I don't know where she is though. This is Tomas, he was waiting with me."

Anna glared at the larger man. She knew who he was from the last time he was here. She also knew her boss would not be happy he was talking to her son, "I'm going to call your mom now, honey. I'll let her know you are waiting,"she looked sternly at Tomas Lopez, "you might want to be gone when she gets here."

"No, I'll wait," he said firmly.

"It's your funeral," she said softly, and went to call her boss.

_**/**_

Santana hurried to her office. She ignored her brother. She didn't want to fight in front of her son. He had never met her family, "Jamie Russell Fabray! What do you think you are doing?" she asked him sternly.

"Mamí, I'm sorry," he said throwing himself in her arms.

Santana pulled him deeper into a hug, "Jamie we were so worried. You know you can't just disappear like that!"

"I know Mamí and I'm sorry,"he said sniffling and starting to cry again.

"Not as sorry as you are going to be, young man," she growled, "go and wait in my office, I just need to speak to Tomas first," she said meeting her brother's dark eyes over her son's head.

Jamie looked up at his Mamí"Is mommy very mad?" He said hesitating.

Santana bent back down so she could look in his eyes, "She was very worried son. Now, go wait in my office please," she turned him towards her office door, and sent him off with a very hard swat.

"Ouch, Mamí," he cried throwing his hands back to stop any more painful swats from landing; especially in front of Anna and Tomas.

Santana raised an eyebrow, as her son ran into her office. Santana waited until her door closed before she turned her attention to her brother, "Don't you ever talk to my son again! Do you hear me? What the hell do you want anyway? I already said all I had to say."

Tomas seemed shocked,"Santana I didn't know he was your son, I swear. He was just very upset, and I didn't want to see him sitting here alone and crying. He seems like a great kid. He loves you very much. I'm assuming you are the parent that plays ball with him and takes him out for ice cream?" He chuckled lightly, "It also appears you are pretty strict. You seem to have learnt a lot from Mamí."

Santana sighed, "Yes, I am that parent and yes I learned how children need discipline from Mamí. I have never denied what I learned from her, Tomas. Now, I'm asking one more time what are you doing here?"

"I came back to try and change your mind," He stood up, "You seem pretty busy, and I can see you have a lot on your plate, so I'll leave it for now. But Santana, I will be back again soon. Mami is running out of time," he started to leave before turning back,"Tell your son I said it was nice to meet him, and I wish him good luck. I unfortunately have had some experience with an angry Mamí myself."

Santana half smiled, that was twice her brother called Jamie her son. Not once had her family ever acknowledged Jamie to be her child, "I will tell him, but we really have nothing left to say to each other. Goodbye, Tomas."

She took a minute to calm down before walking into her office, "Well, young man? What do you have to say for yourself?"

He lifted his head, and looked at her with tears in his eyes, "Mamí, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," he said jumping off the couch, and running into her arms.

"Come on, I think we need to talk," she sat down and pulled him onto her lap.

"Is mommy really mad?" he asked quietly, as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

Santana looked at his sad face "You scared us so bad, bud. Mommy was scared, but you know you're in a lot of trouble right?"

"I know, Mamí," he hung his head.

"So you going to tell me what happened?"

"I was upset about yesterday and I started to cry. One of the boys in my class was being mean and laughing at me, so I hit him. When Miss Smith said she was calling mommy. I knew I was going to be in big trouble, so I ran here."

"Running away is not the answer, J. You must have known you would have been in trouble with me to, didn't you?"

Jamie sighs "I know I wasn't thinking."

Santana looked at him. He was not saying something, "Did you think you might be in less trouble with me because of yesterday? The truth, Jamie!"

He nodded sadly, "That was part of it, but I felt bad for being mean to you yesterday. I wanted to come say sorry. That's why I was crying at school, cuz I was so mean to you."

"First off, no matter what happens, your mom and I are always together about you kids. It's very sweet that you wanted to apologize to me, but J. you could have called me or had mommy call me. I would have come over. You are ten years old, you can't just run away because you are in trouble? Do you understand me?"

"I know Mamí. Are you going to spank me now?" he asked.

Santana wasn't sure why she was hesitating. Normally she would have already spanked him after they talked, "We need to go see mommy and decide what your punishment is together, but there is a good chance that is what's going to happen. What you did was very dangerous."

"I know Mamí, will you tell mommy how sorry I am?"

Santana grinned as she lifted him up onto her hip, "Jeez, you are getting to be such a big guy. Come on; let's go see mommy."

Santana walked into the house with Jamie in her arms, "Quinn we are home!"

Quinn walked out into the hall way, "Oh baby, you had me so worried," she said hugging him tightly.

"I know mommy, I'm sorry,"he reached for Quinn basking in her comfort.

"Go on up to your room now, I need to talk to Mamí," she said gently.

Santana and Quinn went into the kitchen to talk. Quinn handed her some coffee as Santana told her what Jamie had said.

"God, San he and Elise are so much like you, punching instead of talking," she said smiling, remembering High School.

"I know," Santana grinned sheepishly, "But hey, it's not like you have always been the great communicator either," she teased before getting serious again, "So, what are we going to do about all this?"

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know. I know he was upset, but we can't let him get away with this behavior. We have never accepted it before, and he knows the rules. Just because you're not living here at the moment doesn't mean he can behave any way he wants."

Santana nods, "I agree, what did the school say?"

"He has an unofficial suspension of sorts. He's never really been in trouble before so they said he can't go in tomorrow. They want him to take a day to think about his actions."

Santana laughed, "An unofficial suspension? Not what they called it when we were at school. The thing is, I warned Elise just the other day what she could expect if she got suspended, but I feel this one is my fault."

"San for the last time, it was not your fault. Yes he was upset, but that doesn't give him the right to hit people. God, how many times have we punished Elise for that very same thing? Last year when she hit that girl for calling her names, we punished her. It wouldn't be fair to treat Jamie any differently." Quinn finished.

"Yea I know your right, so you want me to spank him?" She really didn't want to, and Quinn could see that. Maybe she was hard to read for other people, but her wife could always see right through her tough guy act.

Quinn shrugged, "Are you working tomorrow?"

"I don't have a lot going on, why?"

"Well someone needs to be home with him tomorrow. I don't mind taking the day off, but if you were here with him it would be easier. I think the two of you need some alone time together and maybe the two of you could talk."

Santana smiled, "yea that's fine. I'll bring some work here. Leave a list of jobs for him to do; I'll make sure he does it. This is a punishment. I don't want him lying around sleeping or watching television."

"Ok, well then I'll deal with his punishment today, and you can get him working tomorrow for running away. I'm going to take his computer for a week and there will be no park for fighting."

"I think that's fair. Are you sure you want to spank him?" Although she has a few times, Quinn never really liked giving that kind of punishment. Santana normally dealt with spanking the kids.

Quinn smiled, "No, I don't want to, but I think I need to. The kids have to understand that the rules we have are still in place even when you are not here," she said standing up, "I'm going to deal with it now, do you want to wait for Elise?"

"Yea I texted her saying to come home rather than my office," she was watching Quinn sadly.

The blonde walked over and kissed her, "It will be fine. He knows he was wrong. Don't worry," she headed upstairs to deal with Jamie.

Elise walked in a few minutes later, "hey Mamí," she grinned hugging and kissing Santana, "so how come we are not doing this at your office today?"

"Mom and I had a little trouble with your brother today."

"What did the little geek do now?" Elise teased, "And how much trouble is he in?"

Santana crossed her arms, "Would you like us discussing your punishments with your brother?"

Elise wrinkled her nose, frowning, "No, I guess not."

"Good so you won't mind if I tell you none of your business!" Santana looked at the pout on her daughter's face, "so how much homework do you have?"

"Not a lot actually, just some history."

Santana smiled, "Good, get it out and let's take a look."

They spent about ten minutes working when Quinn made her way downstairs. Her eyes were red, and she looked sad. Santana patted Elise's arm, "Keep working on this, I'll check it in a few minutes."

She walked over and held Quinn in her arms, "You ok?" she asked quietly, so only Quinn would hear her.

"Yea, I really hate making our kids cry. It's so hard, but it's done and he understands."

"It's never easy Quinn, but it will make him think twice before doing it again," she said, "What he did was so dangerous. Anything could have happened to him. He needs to remember what will happen to his little butt if he's ever tempted to run again."

Quinn kissed her wife, "True. It's alright, I'm fine. He isn't very happy at the moment, but he'll be fine," She walked into the kitchen and kissed Elise on the head, "How was your day, sweetheart?"

"It was great," she was still concentrating on her schoolwork. She looked up, "Can I sleep over Jessica's Friday night?" she asked hopefully, "I've been doing much better in school, and I haven't gotten in any trouble lately."

Santana hid a laugh behind a cough, as Quinn raised her eyebrow at her daughter's antics.

"I suppose, but I need to speak to her mom first," Quinn told her.

Elise smiled, "Duh," she said handing her a piece of paper with a phone number on it, "Like I didn't know you would say that! Jessica's parents' are expecting your call."

Santana laughed, "Wow kid,"she ruffled Elise's hair irritating the teenager, "Glad you're being so good lately."

Quinn laughed along, "I guess she knows us so well!"

They all laughed and spent another hour chatting before Santana went upstairs to see Jamie. He was sound asleep, so she left him alone. She knew she would see him all day tomorrow.

She was hopeful that things were getting back to normal. She and Quinn really did work well as a team parenting their kids. Sadly she headed back to the hotel room to spend another night alone, but at least things seemed to be getting better. Tomas'visit was still weighing on her mind, and he had called Jamie her son. She just didn't want to get her hopes up and have them destroyed again. Besides, her parent's would never change their minds, and Santana would not betray Quinn and Jamie. If anything, today had shown they were a unit, a family. Nothing would ever change that.

Santana fell asleep looking forward to spending all day with her son.

A/N- hey guys just a quick note thank you all for your reviews they really mean a lot

Also I am unfortunately going to be away for 8 months now so updates may be slower depending on the internet and writing the chapters may take a little longer. Thank you all again for your continued support


	5. Chapter 5

Santana was up early. She was ready to go look after her son for the day. As she was walking towards the door her phone started ringing, "Hello…no I haven't thought anymore about it…how do you expect me to choose, Tomas…there is no choice they are my family all three of them…yes they are, you met Jamie…don't call her that…fuck you!"she spat angrily hanging up. She really thought Tomas had started to change.

Santana arrived at the house looking pissed off. Quinn meets her at the door, "hey are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Quinn. Is there anything you need me to do while I'm here? Have you got stuff for Jamie to do?"

Quinn could tell there was something wrong. This was how Santana always got when things bothered her. She always closed up, and would never share what was wrong. It drove Quinn crazy. It was like her wife felt she had to handle everything alone. It was hard to get her to understand the concept of partners, "No wonder our daughter is the way she is," the blonde thought to herself, "she is the same as Santana!"She looked at her wife again, "are you sure you're ok?"

"I said I was fine, are you going to answer my question," she snapped.

Quinn sighed, "You know what fine, there is a list on the table, and he is banned from TV and all video games. I would prefer if you're going to play some ball with him you do it after he has done his jobs," she snapped back. She knew she couldn't handle Santana when she is in this mood. It's been years since she has been like this. Quinn could tell something was up, but she needed to wait for Santana to come to her. She was sick of dragging things out of her.

"Thank you," Santana said quietly, she knew she was being a bitch. She looked at Quinn tenderly, "I'm sorry," she said, "bad morning, totally not your fault."

"Whatever San, look you know where I am when you wanna talk, but please if you're in a bad mood don't bring it here with you. It's not fair to me or the kids."

Santana knew Quinn was right, "I know I'm sorry." She smiled when she heard Elise running down the stairs.

"Hey Mamí, I thought I heard your voice. Will you be here when I get home?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes princess, why do you need something?" she asked her daughter.

Elise smiled sweetly, "I may need some help on a project?"

"Wait, I was here last night and you never mentioned a project. When does it need to be turned in?" She raised one eyebrow dangerously.

"Um tomorrow," Elise gulped guiltily.

Santana shook her head,"ELISE FABRAY! How many times are we going to go through this? We will be discussing this when you get home tonight, young lady."

"Look forward to it," she mumbled smartly. "Ow," she said when she felt a hard hand connect with her backside. Looking up she is surprised to see that it was Quinn

"Don't be cheeky young lady, and don't mumble" she says sternly, "you know we don't like that!"

She looked over to Santana,"I'm sorry Mamí," she was actually sincere, "I will see you later."

"That you will. Have a good day and behave please," she kissed the top of her daughter's head.

Quinn and Elise quickly left for school. Santana headed upstairs to find her son, "Hey champ! Why are you hiding out up here?"

"Cause I thought you were mad at me" he said quietly.

Santana sat next to him, "I'm not mad at you, son. You were punished for yesterday. Today we move on, besides we have lots to do today. Well you have lots to do," she smirked at her son, "Mom has left you a list of jobs to get done."

"I know, and she said I can't go on the computer or watch TV. She spanked me last night that's a lot of punishment," he moaned pitifully.

"Well, you broke a lot of rules that means a lot of punishment. Come on lets go start on the list. Maybe if we get finished we can play some ball, ok?"

Jamie looked up excitedly. He jumped off the bed, and headed downstairs with Santana following him, smiling at his antics. By lunch time they were nearly finished with the list. Santana helped more than she probably should have, "Come on bud, I made you some lunch."

"Thanks Mamí" he says sitting down at the table. He was starving after all the chores he did.

Santana sat down and she and Jamie started eating. They were having a nice talk, and laughing when someone knocked at the door. She pointed to her son, "Keep eating, I'll be right back."

She opened the door, surprised to see Puck, "Hey," she said uneasily. She was still embarrassed about her outburst the other evening.

"Hey Santana," Puck said stiffly.

Santana sighed, "look Puck I'm sorry for what I said to you the other night. I was drunk and emotional. This separation has really been hard on us."

He stared at her for a moment, "Look we have been friends since school. You have always talked to me. God San, I was the person you came to when you wanted to marry Quinn. Why all of a sudden am I the bad guy?"

Santana motioned for Puck to come in. She led him into the living room, "Puck you're not the bad guy. I'm just, look I'm sorry ok, I can't explain it at the moment but I have a lot going on. Just know I didn't mean what I said and I really do appreciate you being here for Quinn."

"Ok if you're sure, but San you know where I am if you wanna talk or even if you want to get a beer and shoot some pool," he said with a smile. He and Santana had always been "bro's". It had really bothered him when she accused him of betraying her.

"I may just take you up on that, thanks Puck. Look Jamie got suspended for the day, and I need to deal with him being home. I have to go shopping yet going to make Quinn and the kids' dinner tonight."

Puck smiled "Sweet enjoy yourself, I'll speak to you soon," he felt better that things got sorted out with Santana, "don't leave me hanging on that beer, ok dude?" He said as he walked out the door.

After Jamie had finished lunch and his chores, Santana took him to get groceries. They headed back to the house "I'm proud of you, Jamie. You did all your punishment without complaining. Go get changed and we can shoot around for a bit before I need to start on dinner."

"Awesome," his face split into a wide grin that was all Quinn. He nearly tripped running up the stairs he was so excited. It felt good to make her son happy for a change. She was always upsetting everyone lately.

Santana spent a good hour playing with Jamie who was thrilled to be spending time alone with just his Mamí, "can we do this again soon, please Mamí?"

"Sure buddy, but how about we do it next time when you are not in trouble, ok?" she said sternly as she stood there holding the ball under her arm. She didn't want him to think he would always be rewarded when he misbehaved.

"That's a good idea Mamí. I don't like being in trouble," he said with a serious face. He was sweating and his face was all red. His light brown hair was stuck to his face. Santana looked at him and saw glimpses of the man he would one day become. She was overcome with pride, and pulled him close to her and hugged and kissed him, "I love you so much, Jamie. Try to stay out of trouble. I don't like you being in trouble either."

"I'll try Mamí. Sometimes trouble just seems to find me without me looking for it."

Santana smiled "I know pal. So listen remember what I said to you about being good for mommy? I still need you to do that ok? If mommy asks you to do something, you need to do it. No arguing or whining."

"Ok Mamí I will. Can I help you make dinner?" he asked smiling sweetly

"Of course you can! Come on, trouble," they both laughed as she grabbed him in a headlock and walked him towards the kitchen.

By the time Quinn and Elise arrive home Santana and Jamie had made dinner and set the table, "Wow you guys have been busy," Quinn remarked genuinely happy. It reminded her of earlier, happier times.

"Yea, I thought while I was here I would make dinner. Hope you don't mind?"

Quinn smiled, "Of course not babe, it looks amazing. I'm famished. I was not looking forward to coming home, and having to make dinner too."

Santana grinned back, "Happy to be of service. Kids go wash up we will have dinner then me and you," she said pointing to Elise, "are going to have a little chat and get this project done."

"Ok Mamí," she said looking down. She knew her Mamí isn't very happy with her, but hopes she isn't in too much trouble. Her mom already lectured her on the way to school this morning.

The kids quickly came back down and they sat and enjoyed dinner as a family, something they haven't done in a long time. The kids were talking about school while Quinn and Santana just smiled and listened. Their eyes met over their kids' heads, and both women gazed longingly at each other. It was the simple things about being a family that made them both so happy.

Santana told the kids to clean the kitchen which earned her moans and groans from both of them, but a simple look from her told them to get on with it.

Quinn and San headed into the living with coffee, "So that was amazing San, thank you."

"You're welcome. So I was wondering can I have the kids again this weekend. I thought I could have them stay at the hotel with me Friday night then I can bring them back Sunday."

Quinn looked shocked,"don't you have to work?"

"I took the weekend off, Quinn. I'm really trying here. I spoke to John about me being able to work from home more. He is fine with it as long as the work gets done."

"Wow, Santana that's great, it really is. I appreciate everything you're doing to get us back, but San you still need to tell me what's going on with all the mood swings, the staying at work and not coming home. What's going on in that head of yours? You're building your walls up again babe, and we just can't survive that. Please, let me in," she said tearfully.

Santana stood up abruptly,"Quinn I can't talk about this now. I'm sorry. I need to go talk to Elise and help her with her project."

"San, please look what if I get my parents to babysit Thursday night and we go out and talk?" Quinn was practically begging.

"I can't Thursday. Look Quinn I promise I'm trying here, but you can't force this ok?"

Quinn sighed, "Ok it's your choice but San I'm still your wife and I love you and I'll be waiting when you're ready."

Santana nodded and headed to the kitchen, "Good job guys. You, little man go and see if mommy wants you to do anything," she turned to her daughter, "and you sit your bottom down young lady we need to talk," she finished sternly.

Elise sat down with a huff folding her arms across her chest, "Mom already yelled at me this morning about this."

"Lose the attitude, missy, now tell me why this project is only being done tonight and needs to be in tomorrow."

"I'm guessing you wouldn't believe I forgot," she said watching as Santana raised an eyebrow, "Fine, I wanted to tell you at your office the other day but we were talking and having a nice time. I didn't want to ruin it Mamí I'm sorry," she said honestly.

Santana sighed. She knew being apart from the kids was affecting them too, "Ok well what's done is done but from now on you tell me every piece of homework you have, understood?"

Elise nodded earnestly. She was happy to get out of this with just a lecture from both her mothers'.

"Good now let's get cracking with this, we have a lot of work to do."

After Santana finished helping Elise she tucked her son into bed and headed back to the hotel. Once she arrived she picked up her phone and dialed Tomas, "I have made a decision…you can go to hell…I'm not coming without my family…all of them not just Elise…goodbye'" Santana hung up and cried. She wanted to see her Mamí before she died, but she would not betray her family or her wife. She wished she could get over her stubborn pride and tell Quinn. She knew her wife said she would wait until she was ready, but she couldn't chance losing her family forever. She was going to have to find a way to open up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana spent the next few days practically ignoring Quinn, only texting her she picked the kids up from school as planned on Friday. She had to stop by her office before spending the weekend with her kids, "Hey Anna, can I leave these two heathens here a minute while I make a quick phone call?" she asked her receptionist with a knowing smile.

"That's fine, Santana," she said grinning back at her boss, she didn't notice the scowl Elise had on her face, but Santana did.

"Thank you," Santana said scowling at her oldest. It was clearly a look that warned her to behave, getting annoyed when her daughter just rolled her eyes at her. Elise was impatient to get on with her weekend with her Mamí. She hated that they were here at her office, and she blames her mother's assistant for the last time she got in trouble. Jamie nudged his sister with his elbow. He wanted to have fun this weekend and not deal with an angry Mamí.

Santana was in the office for about half an hour. When she was all finished with her work, she tidied up and got ready to leave. She walked into the reception are but didn't see the kids, "Anna, where are my children?" she asked slightly panicked to not find them with Anna.

"They went to the vending machine," she said slightly irritated, "I told them to wait here to ask you for permission, but they ignored me and went anyway. I'm sorry, Santana."

"It's definitely not you who needs to be sorry," she said angrily, walking down the hall to find her children. She was sick of her daughter's rude behavior and defiance.

Turning the corner by the vending machine, she found her two children laughing and goofing around. Jamie looked up and spotted his Mamí and could tell by the look on her face she is not happy, "Mamí look, Elise bought me some skittles" he said watching her nervously; "they're my favorites."

"Did she now? Didn't I tell both of you to wait outside my office?"

"Yea but we only wanted something to eat; we didn't think you would mind. I mean feeding us is part of the deal with you having us, right?" Elise sassed back.

Santana recognized the attitude, it was 100% hers at the same age. Her mother didn't let her get away with it, and she wasn't about to let Elise get away with it either, "If you thought those three swats I gave you the other day was a spanking you just wait till we get back to the hotel,"she said sternly.

Elise gulped as she mentally kicked herself. Why did she always push her mothers' too far? "Mamí I'm sorry," she said quickly. The one thing they know about Santana is she doesn't give empty threats, "I honestly thought you wouldn't mind. We were going to come right back, but we got talking," Elise said sincerely, hoping it would be enough to be forgiven.

"But once again little girl, by ignoring Anna you were rude, defiant, and disobedient. I warned you if we had to discuss this again you would be getting a proper spanking. I don't know if you think I was joking, but I assure you I was not young lady. I'm sick of this behavior, and I guarantee it is going to stop if I have to spank you every single day until it does," she said sternly.

"Mami I wasn't rude to her at all, honest I wasn't," she said quickly remembering her previous conversation with her Mamí.

Santana raised her eyebrow at her daughter, "Really? So when she told you not to leave, what did you do?"Elise just stared down at the floor, there was no way she is getting out of this, "You ignored her and that is being rude Elise. You need to understand that when an adult asks or tells you to do something; you do it, especially when you heard me ask her to keep an eye on the two of you. I understand these last few weeks have been hard on you guys, but that doesn't mean you can be rude and disrespectful. Your mommy and I have never allowed it, and it's not allowed now," Santana sighed heavily, "Now let's go back to the hotel room. I had some fun stuff planned for tonight, but I think we need to deal with this first!"

Elise eyes started to fill with tears, she knows her Mamí is serious and she knows she going to have one sore backside. She couldn't believe she still hadn't learned to keep her mouth shut. Santana looked down at Jamie, "and don't think you're not in trouble either young man, you ignored Anna as well."

"But Mamí, I don't want a spanking," he said starting to cry softly. He knew the difference between a Mommy spanking and a Mamí spanking, and he just had one from his Mommy the other day. He knew better than to listen to Elise.

"I didn't say you were getting a spanking, did I?" she says looking down at him with a disappointed look, "Come on, let's go. We will talk about this back at the hotel"

Santana hated this part of being a parent, even more so now she wasn't at home. When she sees her kids she wants to spend time having fun with them, not punishing them. But she loves them, and she knows she needs to follow through with Elise. The child is exactly like her, and she knows if she backs down this time she will just push her harder the next time. They arrive back at the hotel and head into the room.

"Wow Mamí this is huge,"Elise says her eyes going wide.

"Yea I changed rooms the other day so you guys could each have a bed, and not have to share. You're getting too old to share with Jamie,"she says smiling at the happiness on her children's faces.

"Mamí? Are we allowed to use the pool, Mommy told us to pack our swimming things in case you said yes," Jamie was wiggling with excitement.

Santana laughed, "Yes buddy, we can use the pool, but first you and I are going to have a little chat, then I need to talk to your sister ok?"

Jamie's face dropped. He knew he was in trouble for ignoring Anna, but he was hoping his Mamí had forgotten. He should have known better, she never forgot anything.

She turned to her oldest,"Elise, go stand in the corner until I'm finished talking to your brother."

Elise looked at her mother in surprise; she hadn't stood in the corner for a long time, "But why? I'm not a baby. Standing in the corner is for babies," she whined. Her mother had enough of her defiance. She took her arm, turned her and swatted her as she led her to the corner, "you stand here with your nose in that corner, young lady, until I say otherwise."

Elise whimpered, but did as she was told. Santana finally satisfied her daughter would obey her, took Jamie by the hand and led him into his bedroom and shut the door.

She sat on the bed, and stood him in front of her, "Why did you ignore Anna when she told you not to go to the machine," Jamie shrugged, "I want an answer Jamie" she said firmly.

"Cause we were hungry, and just wanted a snack," he said softly not sure what to say, "we were coming right back" he whined softly.

"It's still not alright to disobey me, or another adult," she said lifting him up and laying him across her lap. She brought her hard hand down three times on his bottom, not sparing him. Jamie cried out as she lifted him to his feet. He was crying, and trying desperately to rub the sting away.

She looked in his little face, "No rubbing, Jamie. Now, I will tell you what I told your sister the other day, if I catch you or find out you are being rude to your mom or any other adult I will put you over my lap and give you a real spanking, are we clear?"

Jamie wiped his eyes embarrassed by his tears, "Yes Mamí, I understand and I'm sorry."

Santana pulled him into her arms, and comforted him, "I love you, buddy but you can't behave like that, I will never allow you to be rude to grownups," she said, lovingly rubbing his back. When he nodded, she kissed the top of his head "Go watch some TV buddy while I talk to your sister."

He quickly ran out the room. Santana stood in the doorway for a minute watching her daughter trying not to fidget in the corner, "Elise," she tried not to smile when she saw her daughter's back stiffening, "Go to your bedroom and wait for me. I'll be right there."

"Mamí please, I'm sorry, it won't happen again," Elise cried trying to avoid the inevitable.

Santana sighed, "I really hope not Elise, but that doesn't get you out of this. You've been warned too many times, and you saw fit to ignore my warnings. Now, go to your room and wait for me."

She watched as she daughter walked sadly into the room. She hated to have to spank her daughter, but just like her, Elise always had to learn things the hard way.

Santana gave Elise fifteen minutes alone to think. She told Jamie she would be back soon. She walked into her the bedroom, and shut the door behind her. She went and sat next to her daughter on the bed, "Elise is there a reason you don't like Anna?"

"What! She seems ok, I mean I don't dislike her," she answers confused by the question.

"Then why do you keep being rude to her and ignoring her when she asks you to do something?"

Elise just shrugged.

"That's not an answer, Elise. I want to understand, so I would like an answer," Santana said quietly.

Elise sighed. She hated all this talking before a spanking. She was nervous and just wanted it over with, "I don't know. It's not her; I just want to be with you not sitting outside your office with someone else."

"I get that but I only needed to make a quick call so we could spend the rest of the weekend together, now the first thing I have to do with our weekend is spank your backside," she said sadly.

"You don't have to Mamí, I promise it won't happen again and I really mean it," she whispered desperately.

"I'm sorry, baby girl, but I warned you what would happen if this ever happened again. I'm telling you now, if we have this discussion again I won't use my hand when I spank you, it will be your mother's hairbrush or the paddle. Now let's get this over with so we can move on with our weekend together."

Elise swallowed hard, she had been spanked with something other than her parents hand one other time, and that's not something she ever wanted to feel again. Before she even had chance to answer, Santana pulled her over her lap, flipped her skirt up, and began to bring her hand down on her daughter's panty clad bottom. It was not as hard as normal since it was only the warm-up. Santana knew this is not going to be over quickly, she wanted to make an impression on her daughter, and needed her to understand the consequences of her actions.

After a few minutes, Santana hooked her fingers in the waistband of her daughter's panties, tugging them down to her knees.

Elise threw her hands back between sobs, she was struggling to preserve her dignity, "Mami, please not bare, please leave my panties on" she cried out loudly.

Santana felt hot tears prick her eyes, "Elise, you are more than aware spankings in this family are bare bottomed, so move your hands please," she said firmly, bringing her hand down on her bare thigh hard when the girl didn't move fast enough.

Elise quickly brought her hands to her front and gripped the duvet in both hands so she wouldn't be tempted to reach back again. She was sobbing now, fully aware the real spanking was about to begin.

Santana continued to bring her hand down on Elise's bare bottom; upping her strength and tempo and working herself into a rhythm. She was carefully watching her daughter's reactions. She and Quinn very rarely had to administer real spankings to their kids, but they didn't hesitate when it was necessary. Still they were careful to punish out of love, and never go too far. They both had agreed on that when the children were born.

After a few minutes of medium strength spanks, Elise had abandoned all concerns about her dignity or about Jamie hearing her spanking. She was full on sobbing, and squirming. This was really starting to sting, and she wanted nothing to do with this spanking anymore.

"Mamí, please stop, I won't do it anymore. I promise I'll be good. Ow, it hurts, please I promise I'll listen to you," she was crying and squirming trying to wiggle her way off her mother's lap. Santana pulled her tighter with her right arm and brought her left hand down harder than before. She didn't lecture, but let her hand do her talking. She hated hearing Elise's cries, and begging but she had been warned.

"I know it hurts, baby girl, it's a spanking and it's supposed to hurt," Santana said resolutely.

Her daughter's backside was getting to be a nice candy apple red, and she knew the girl was reaching her limit. It was time to drive the point home. She tilted her daughter forward and Elise sobbed knowing that while the spanking was almost over, the worst part was coming.

"I don't ever want you to disobey me or your mother again," She brought her hand down hard on the girl's sit spot. She cringed when Elise squealed, "I won't, Mamí, I won't."

"I don't ever want you to be rude to another adult either," she pulled her left hand all the way back and brought it crashing down on Elise's sit spot again. This time Elise just sobbed being out of words by now.

Santana stopped talking and spent a full minute spanking her daughter's sit spot and thighs. Elise sobbed as she gave up, spent, and just gave in to the spanking, not able to fight anymore.

Santana could see she had reached her limit. She let Elise stay over her knees, and gently rubbed her back. The girl's bottom was clearly too sore to touch just yet. She would rub cooling gel on it before bed, but for now she wanted Elise to feel the burn as a reminder of her bad behavior. Santana stood her daughter up in front of her, gently reaching down to pull her panties back up, "Please leave them off, Mamí. It hurts," she sobbed.

Santana, having spent a great deal of time over her own Mamí's lap understood, and smiled at her daughter, "Maybe a pair of my sweat pants would feel better for a while?" she asked gently.

Elise nodded, "Mamí I'm so sorry," she sobbed as she threw herself into her mother's willing arms, crying on her shoulder.

Santana rubbed her back gently "I know you are princesa, it's all over, baby. You have been punished. I'm so proud of you, but you need to listen to me and your mom. We start over now, ok?"

"Ok Mamí," Her tears slowing down, "Are you still mad at me?" she choked on a sob.

"I was never mad at you sweetheart, but I was disappointed in your behavior. You have a clean slate now, and I want you to behave for me and mommy. I'll give you some time to get yourself together then the three of us are going to have a nice weekend. We won't let this spoil our time together will we?"

Elise nodded her head in agreement.

Santana kissed her forehead,"Good, now I was going to take you out to dinner but how about we order room service, a movie and chill out for the evening. Tomorrow we can do whatever you guys want. How does that sound?"

Elise smiled, "I would like that Mamí, can we go swimming tomorrow?"

"Of course we can! We'll go after breakfast if you guys want,"she says hugging and kissing her daughter, "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too," Elise sniffled, "Mamí, can I ask you something," say he said meekly.

"Of course baby, anything,"Santana said surprised by the shy way her daughter was talking.

"Will you just hold me for a little while?" Elise asked looking down at the floor.

Santana put her finger under her daughter's chin, and lifted it so she looked into her eyes, "I will always hold you, comfort you, and love you. You are my oldest baby, and I would do anything for you and Jamie. Your mom and I punish you because we love you. I know that's hard to understand at your age, but one day you'll understand. You don't ever have to be ashamed of asking for love or comfort from us, and you don't ever have to doubt how much we love you."

The two lay down on the bed, and Santana held her daughter until she stopped crying and fell asleep. She gently tucked her in, and went out to watch TV with her son until Elise woke back up.

Elise woke up happy and relieved. She knew her mothers' loved her, and felt forgiven for her behavior.

The kids had asked Santana if they could order burgers and fries, pizza, and some soda. She was more than happy to let them have it tonight, and they sat together snuggled up watching a movie. They all fell asleep early; it had been a long day for them all.

The following morning they all woke up around nine ish which surprised Santana. On the weekend her children could sleep till noon if they were allowed.

"Morning guys," Santana said cheerfully.

"Why are you so cheerful this early Mamí?" Elise murmured. She rolled on to her back and then quickly hissed in pain, "Mamí my butt still hurts," she whined.

Jamie laughed and Santana gave him a glare, "Would you like to have a sore bottom to match your sister's?" He frantically shook his head, "Then don't make fun of your sister when she's been punished. Now apologize, young man."

"I'm sorry, Elise. It was just funny the way you said it. I wasn't laughing that you got a spanking,"he said sweetly.

Santana's heart nearly burst with pride, "Thank you, Jamie," she turned to her daughter, "I know it does sweetheart, but it will ease off don't worry. I can put some more gel on for you before we go out if you like. So I was thinking this morning how about we order breakfast, then we go and do some shopping. I'll treat you both to some new things, and then we can come back here and go swimming. How does that sound?"

"Awesome!" Jamie shouted"can I get some new Legos, Mamí?"

Santana chuckled, "I think that can be arranged, bud."

"Mamí, can I get some new trainers, some of the new high tops?" Elsie asked hopeful. She knew they weren't cheap, but her parents have always been good at getting her things like that.

"Yea we can have a look, ok?"

After breakfast Santana took them to the mall so they all get some new things. Elise got her high tops and a new hoodie, and Jamie got some Legos and new basketball shoes and was over the moon. They had lunch at the mall. Santana refused to let them have crap so they all chose pasta and salads. They headed back to the hotel and put on their swimming things. Santana took them to the pool, and the three of them spent a few hours playing. Santana got out and let the kids stay playing for a bit as she sat and watched. Watching them she realized how right Quinn was, she was missing out on so much with her children. She didn't want that anymore. She wanted her wife and family back, and she is going to do everything she can to make that happen.

When Santana dropped the kids back Sunday, she told Quinn she wanted to meet her for a drink. She asked her to ask Judy and Russell to babysit so she could tell her wife everything. She knew it would be hard after keeping everything a secret for so long, but she wants Quinn to know the truth. She said goodbye to her kids and they thanked her for everything and for the great time they had.

She surprised Quinn by kissing her passionately before she left. It was time to reclaim her family.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Monday evening, Quinn arranged for the kids to stay at her parents' house for the evening. They even offered to take them to school the next day, which Quinn was thankful for. She texted Santana about the kids staying with her mom and dad. Santana replied '_so shall I just come to the house then so we can talk'_. Quinn quickly replied that was fine. She had missed her beautiful wife and decided she would come home from work a bit earlier. She wanted this night to be special. Quinn had every intention to make it memorable for Santana. The blonde wanted her family back together. She would start with a lovely homemade dinner, Santana's favorite. Quinn stopped off at the florists, and the grocery store. She headed home and put their nice meal in the oven, and then settled into a long hot bath. Quinn was nervous about the fact that Santana wanted to talk. She felt that they were working out their issues, and talking would be good, but her insecurities tended to get the best of her. She was worried that her wife might have found the single life too enticing to give up. After soaking out all her worries, she headed downstairs in her robe to turn down the temperature in the oven. Serving Santana a very dry roast beef was not the message she wanted to send tonight. Quinn was surprised to Santana sitting in the kitchen, "Oh shit, San you startled me. I didn't think you would be this early."

"Obviously," she smirked at her wife all flustered in her skimpy bathrobe. She stood up and walked over to her, "You look hot," she purred, leaning in and kissed her wife.

Quinn blushed and kissed her back passionately. She missed this most of all, their very sexy alone times. She slipped her tongue into Santana's mouth. Her head is telling her to stop until they talk first. The fact they have not had sex for a few months was also weighing heavily on her mind, but she reluctantly pulled away, "Santana, babe we need to stop," she whispered softly.

"Why?" groaned. She leans in and kisses her again as she holds on to Quinn's waist and guides her to the living room. She devours her passionately as she reaches the sofa and sits down pulling Quinn on top of her. She pushes her legs apart so Quinn is straddling her, and she continues to kiss the very willing blonde. The sultry brunette slides her hand down; gently massaging her abdomen as she unties Quinn's robe and pushes it open.

Quinn pulls back for air, "San please," she moans lustfully when Santana rubs her hands up and down Quinn's thighs. Santana isn't sure if Quinn is saying please stop or please continue, but from the dreamy look on Quinn's face neither is she.

"Oh dear god, San," She moans shamelessly canting her hips forward when Santana cups her hot, very wet entrance. Quinn is practically humping Santana's lap, and it makes the Latina even hotter to see her cool, reserved wife out of control.

With her mouth, Santana begins to kiss down her neck whilst slowly massaging Quinn's dripping pussy, teasing and playing with her. Her hot moist mouth takes one of Quinn's nipples and begins to suck on it hard. Santana is completely turned on and couldn't stop now if she tried. She has missed these intimate times with Quinn so much. She is spurred on by Quinn's whimpering, so she slowly uses her thumb to trace circles round her swollen clit. Feeling how wet Quinn is for her, she decides it's time to enter her. Using one finger she pushes slowly into Quinn.

"Santana please," she moans. Santana takes this as a sign that Quinn wants more so she pushes in a second finger. Pumping faster in and out of her wife she can feel Quinn's walls begin to tighten around her fingers, "So close, baby, don't stop, oh San, I am so damn close," Quinn whines.

Santana smirks as she pushes in a third finger, twisting and curling them in and out. Quinn starts making cute squeaks and whimpers as she wraps her arms around Santana's neck. Her hips thrust and she is slamming her body forward to meet Santana's thrusts. The grunts and moans coming from both women are animalistic and Quinn's rhythm becomes jerky as she starts to come undone. Her back arches and her body shudders as she is sent over the edge, a violent orgasm tears through her body, "Fuck, San don't stop, fuuuuuuuck…." Quinn throws her head back, blonde hair streaming down her back as she screams coming hard all over Santana's fingers and lap.

Santana can feel Quinn's internal spasms as she helps the blonde ride her orgasm, milking it for all its worth. When Quinn has collapsed forward onto her chest, panting and still shuddering, Santana gently removes her fingers. Her free hand lovingly moves the damp blonde hair stuck to Quinn's forehead and caresses her cheek. She looks lovingly down at her wife's peaceful face, "So good, baby. You are so fucking sexy," She takes her fingers and licks them clean.

Quinn thinks she is going to come again just watching Santana suck her essence off her fingers. Noticing the look of longing and lust on Quinn's face she stands up holding onto Quinn. The blonde wraps her legs around her waist and puts her head on Santana's shoulder. Santana lies her on the sofa, her persistent hands spread Quinn's thighs wide, revealing her glistening center. Santana moves her head between her legs trying not to break eye contact. She wants to see the beautiful blonde come in front of her. Using her tongue, she licks slowly up and down her center slowly teasing the blonde until she is canting her hips, desperate for contact. Santana enters Quinn again, this time with her tongue, and sucks on her clit. She knows it won't be long till she brings Quinn to her second orgasm so uses her thumb again to massage her nub. She's right, it doesn't take long till Quinn is screaming her name again.

Santana pulls back and sits up, "I love you Quinn," she says softly crawling up her body, kissing her deeply. Quinn moans at the taste of herself on Santana's shimmering lips.

Quinn smiles tiredly, "I love you too," she says putting her arms around Santana and pulling her close, "but, babe that shouldn't have happened, as amazing as that was and I mean amazing, we should have talked first."

"And we will, baby I promise. I just wanted you to feel special and know how much I still love you," she said sincerely, "It wasn't just about sex for me."

Quinn smiles shyly, love burning her eyes, "I know you have never stopped loving me or the kid's, babe. Just like I have never stopped loving you, but San you have to talk to me. You can't keep acting like you are alone in the world. You have me, you have the kids, you need to lean on us once in a while."

"Quinn, I promise I came here tonight to tell you everything and I intend to do just that. Making love to you was just a bonus," she said sending her wife a sassy wink.

Quinn laughed, "Well play your cards right, and I will return the favor. But for now I need to go get dressed and check on dinner, and then we can talk ok?"

Santana carefully got up off Quinn and watched her head upstairs to get changed, "I'll check on dinner," she called after Quinn, "after that workout, I'm starving," she chuckled to herself.

/

An hour later both women were quietly eating, "San, you need to talk to me, please tell me what's going on?"

Santana sighed, "Ok, maybe we should move to the living room?"

Quinn nodded her agreement, and they sat down on the coach facing each other, getting comfortable, "This is so hard to talk about Quinn, I'm sorry. So, basically a few months ago I got a phone call from Tomas."

"Your brother, Tomas?"

"No, the mailman, Tomas," she flinched at the look of irritation on Quinn's face, "Sorry, babe, you know Snix comes out when I'm nervous," she apologized quickly.

Quinn glared at Santana causing the woman to squirm uncomfortably for a minute, "Alright, please continue but keep Snix under control."

"Yes, I will. Sorry baby, anyway long story short; my Mamí is dying," Santana looked down at her lap trying to keep her emotions under control.

"Oh, San I'm so sorry, but I'm confused. Why couldn't you tell me that?"

"I'm getting to that part; Tomas told me Mamí wanted to see me before she died. She heard that I had a daughter and she wanted to meet her. Here is the hard part; she only wants to see Elise. They don't want you or Jamie to be there when she sees me or Elise," she admits painfully, tears running down her face.

Quinn sighed disgustedly, "Not really a big surprise though, considering they've never accepted the fact you were gay or our marriage."

"I know, not a surprise at all. I refused their lovely offer, and said the only way I would come and see her would be with my entire family. Since I hung up on him, Tomas has basically stalked me. I guess she hasn't got long left and I started feeling guilty. I mean, after everything they put me through, us through, she is still my Mamí."

Quinn moved closer, and took her in her arms, "I know, babe I know it's painful. So why not tell me instead of blocking me out? We could have talked about this together."

"I just didn't want you to feel like shit, Quinn. Even on her death bed my mother refuses to acknowledge you and our son. I felt trapped, torn. I was ashamed that I was considering doing what she asked; it felt like I was betraying you and Jamie. I don't know. You know what I'm like. I'm so sorry; I hated the fact that they have any power over me and my emotions. I felt like a bad wife and mother, but sitting here talking it out with you makes it all seem so simple. God, I'm such an asshole. I still don't know what to do. I mean you and the kids are my entire life, but she is dying….."

Quinn kissed her cheek, "Babe it is very simple, you want to see her don't you?"

"Yes, but I can't take my daughter and not my son. Jamie is as much my child as Elise is. Won't I just be as guilty as they are if I give in to their emotional blackmail? Quinn I can't have him feeling like he is not wanted. I grew up feeling like that; I vowed I would never do it to any of my own children. I won't put Jamie through that," she cried passionately.

"Santana, he is ten years old. He wouldn't have to know about it at all. He doesn't know them. Elise is old enough for you to explain it to her. I think you should go Santana; go and get the closure you need. If you don't, you will never forgive yourself. I know you babe, you will never be at peace if you don't see her one last time."

Santana sighed unhappily, "But Quinn, you are my wife and Jamie is my son. You are my family as much as Elise is, certainly more than Tomas and my Mamí. Just because I gave birth to her doesn't make her mine alone. She is ours, and god forbid we ever split up I would never take Elise away from you. Just like I know you would never take Jamie from me. You are her legal guardian as much as I am to Jamie. So why can't I take them both? Why can't I take you?"

"Babe you know I can't answer that question. In a perfect world your family would accept me and Jamie, but they are never going to. We are always going to deal with ignorance and prejudice. Look, why don't we all go together and make it a family vacation? We can spend some time together, then you and Elise can have a day to yourselves and go and say your goodbyes. Jamie and I can have a day and so he doesn't feel left out we can do another day with just him and you. He will never have to know, Santana but you have to do this, baby."

Santana nodded, she knows Quinn is right, "I know, I know I just hate that I am being made to do this. I'm sorry Quinn. You are my life, I would never deny you. That's what this feels like."

"You have nothing to apologize for Santana. You aren't doing anything of the kind to me or the kids. You have a right to say goodbye, this is there doing, babe not yours. You will need to speak to Elise though; I can't do that for you."

"I know. Thank you Quinn for everything; for loving me and being the mother to our children. I know I should have just come to you first but…." She looks sheepish.

Quinn smiles adoringly, "But that's who you are," she chuckled, "look though, some good things have come out of this Santana. You are cutting back at work, and you are going to be home more. The kids and I love and appreciate seeing you more. I just hate it had to happen this way."

"Thank you for helping me see things clearly. I'm sorry for putting you in that position but you're right, I'm going to work from home more and be around so much it drives you crazy. Does this mean I can move back home Quinn? Please?"

Quinn smiled, "Yeah, babe it does. I never wanted you to leave in the first place. I love you with all my heart, but it needed to happen for you to see what you could lose. San, you have to promise me, know matter what, you will talk to me. No matter how hard it may be, please promise me, I don't think I could survive losing you."

"Quinn I promise I will come to you. I will talk to you about everything. I never want to have to leave you all again."

Quinn leaned over and kissed her, "Good, I never want you to leave again either. Will you spend the night with me?"

"Yes, baby I will," she leaned over, kissing her back.

As promised, Quinn did return the favor in fact they spent half the night making love to each other just like when they were first married. Santana got up early the next morning and made breakfast. They talked some more, holding hands like newlyweds. Santana agreed she needed to pick Elise up and talk to her. After that they would tell both the kids that Santana was moving back in with the family.

When Santana got to work she wasn't surprised to see Tomas waiting for her, "Come into my office," she said calmly.

"Santana please, I'm begging you. She only has a few days left, if that. Please come and see her."

Santana sat in her chair and looked at him, "I will come and see her Tomas, but you have my WIFE to thank for that. I can't promise Elise will be there. I need to talk to her and see if she wants to come and meet her Abuela for the first time in her life. I'm not going to force her to come without her mom or brother if she doesn't want to," she finished firmly.

Tomas sat down heavily, "Really Santi? You're going to come? You promise?"

"I promise. We are going to come tomorrow. Quinn and I are taking the kids out of school and are coming for a family vacation. Then I will come see Mamí either on my own or with Elise."

"Thank you, Santana, thank you so much," he said emotionally.

"Like I said don't thank me, it was my wife who convinced me. I'll send her your gratitude though I'm sure she will tell you to shove it. Now, if that's everything could you leave now?" he stood up to leave, "Oh and Tomas?"

He turned to look at her, "Yes, Santi?"

"After this visit, that will be it from us unless you are ready to accept my family, all of them. If you can't accept Quinn and Jamie as well as me and Elise, I don't want anything to do with you ever again. Do you understand?"

He nodded, inside he loves his sister and maybe, just maybe, he could find a way to know her again, "I understand Santana," he said softly before leaving.

Santana finished her work and left to pick up her daughter. Elise is excited to see her, "Hi Mamí! Mom said you were picking me up, how come?"

"Because I need to talk to you baby, jump in."

Elise got in the car, and shifted to look at her, "Mamí you and mom aren't getting a divorce are you?"

Santana chuckled, "No princess, we are not getting a divorce, I promise," they pull into a little café. They find a seat and sit down, "What would you like to drink?"

"Coffee?" Elise asked hopefully.

Santana raised an eyebrow, "I don't think so, you're too young, and don't let me catch you drinking it either, little lady," she says scolding her lightly.

"Ok ok I'll have a coke then please," she said smiling while Santana ordered the drinks. Elise looked over, "Mamí what's going on?"

Santana explained the whole story to her, "You don't have to decide right now, but we are going tomorrow for a break as a family. You have a few days to make your decision. I won't be sad, upset, or disappointed either way. I want you to do what is best for you. You have a few days to think about it and decide, but Elise you cannot tell Jamie. He is too young to understand all this, and I don't want him feeling like he isn't my son, or that he is unwanted. It's too painful for an adult to handle; I won't let my family's blind prejudice scar him."

"I understand Mamí, and I want to come with you. I want to support you and if she needs to see me before she dies, then I'm willing to do that. I want them to know that I am proud to be your daughter, and proud to be mom's daughter. Family isn't about who gave birth to you."

Santana beamed with pride, "You really are an amazing daughter, Elise."

They were both silent sipping the drinks the waitress had brought over, both deep in their own thoughts.

Elise cleared her throat and spoke first, "Mamí, um in light of me being so amazing and all, what's the chance you will increase my allowance?"

Santana nearly choked on her coffee, "You have zero chance, my little sneak. But when we go, I may treat you to a little shopping spree, if you behave and play your cards right. How about that?" Santana was amused at her daughter's antics.

"Sounds good, Mamí, so when we going home?"

Santana laughed, "Had enough of me, have you? We need to go now, actually. Mom and I need to discuss something with you and Jamie."

Elise looked worried again, "But no divorce?"

Santana smiled gently, "No divorce, mija. I promise."

They walked into the house and Santana was attacked by her exuberant son, "Mami," he shouted happily. She lifted him up, and kissed the top of his head. She set him down and he glared at her with his arms folded across his chest.

Santana chuckled as he looked so much like Quinn right now, "It's not funny, Mamí. Why did you pick Elise up and not me?" he asked with a pout firmly attached to his cute face.

"I just needed to talk to her about something, buddy, but I'm here now," she said bending down to him, and hugging him lovingly.

He looked at her with his eyes slightly squinted, "Fine, but next time you have to come get me too?"

Santana laughed, "I promise next time I will come get you too."

Quinn was smiling indulgently watching the whole thing, "So guys, Mamí and I have something we need to tell you both," Quinn said as the kids looked at each other than over to Santana, "Ok Mamí is going to be moving back home tonight."

Both kids jumped off their chairs and ran over to her, "Really Mamí? You promise?"

"I promise, little man ok?"

"Are you staying tonight then?"

"Yes princess because we are going on vacation tomorrow. Mommy and I will tell you both everything after dinner," she said happily, as the kids smiled from ear to ear.

The rest of the night was spent with each other reconnecting as a family.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Santana spent her first night back in her own bed, awake, thinking of how she is going to muster the courage to go and see her Mamí. She idolized the woman growing up, right up until she disowned her because of her relationship with Quinn, "Baby, it's too early for you to be thinking so loudly," Quinn says rolling over and looking her wife in the eyes.

"Sorry babe I'm just nervous I guess," she says leaning in and kissing Quinn. 'God, she has really missed this,' she thought to herself.

"I know you are, but it will be fine you'll see, now what time is it?"

Santana leaned over and looked at the clock, "Its 8am, babe."

"Then we best get up. We can leave the kids for another hour if you like. We'll try and get sorted before we spend an hour arguing with our daughter about having to get up," she said chuckling.

"Don't worry, babe she won't be arguing this morning. Mamí is home, she will get up when she is told to," Santana said with a smirk.

Quinn laughed feeling slightly sorry for her daughter. She had to battle with her every morning to get up, but she knows Santana won't tolerate the attitude she normally gets, "Ok babe, I'll leave Elise for you then," she got out of bed, "in light of saving time and energy, fancy a shower together? It's been a while?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Santana shot up immediately, "Oh hell yeahh, I love shower sex, and it's been a very long time, not just awhile!"

"Who said anything about sex?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow. She started laughing when Santana pouts, "Fine, come on then," She relented laughing when Santana eagerly jumps out of bed.

After their morning shower sex and actual shower they both head downstairs. They can hear voices in the kitchen so they hide in the doorway listening to what's going on.

"No Jamie, take the shell out! Mamí and mom don't want shells in their eggs! That's gross!"

"Ok sorry, but this is hard for me you know," he pouted, "I've never made a welcome home breakfast before."

Elise walked over and helped him, rolling her eyes, "There you go, dweeb, it's that easy."

"Don't let mom or Mamí hear you calling me names. You don't want to sit in the car for a long trip with a sore bottom, and you know they will spank you if you are mean to me," he threatened using the only thing he thought might work.

Elise rolled her eyes, "Don't tell tales, little brother. You need to be nice to me; remember I got you out of trouble with mom last week. You don't want her to know it was you that broke her special glass climbing on the side, do you?"

"Oh yeahh, you won't tell will you?" he asked nervously.

"No way, you're my brother. We have to look after each other, isn't that what Mamí always says?" She said proudly putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah she sure does. I'm happy she is back home, and I'm happy that mommy is happy. We can all be a happy family again."

Santana and Quinn crept back up the stairs, "Look how happy they are," Santana said pleased.

"I know J is right though, we are all happy. I knew it wasn't Elise who broke my glass though those little sneaks," Quinn giggled.

Santana laughed, "we can let them have their little secret, babe. Let's go make our presence known," they both walk back down, "morning guys!"

"Morning mommy and Mamí look me and Elise made breakfast," Jamie said excitedly.

"It looks amazing guys, thank you," Quinn said walking around and hugging her daughter and kissing the top of Jamie's head.

Santana picked up Jamie, "yeah guys honestly it looks good, let's go ahead and eat before we have to hit the road."

After breakfast they all got changed and were getting ready to go. Quinn and Jamie stood by the door listening to Santana and Elise argue, "Elise, I'm not telling you again. You are not taking your Ipad. You can have your Ipod for the car, and that's it, now get a move on," she said firmly, having had enough of this argument.

"But Mamí, I'll get bored," she whined, trying one last ditch effort at getting her own way.

"Elise Lopez Fabray, get to the car right now!" Santana shouted, "I'm done discussing this."

Elise stomped down the stairs, "god, you're so unfair! If I get bored it will be your fault!" she snapped.

Santana moves closer to Elise, "I'm warning you, little girl, don't test me today. I'm nervous and I'm worried, and you are on my last nerve. It's a bad place for you to be. Do as you are told and get in the car before I really lose my patience with you!" she told her sternly.

Elise slowly walked past her Mamí towards the car. She can see by the look on Santana's face it's best not to say another word.

As Elise made it to the door, her mom shook her head, "one of these days you will learn not to talk to your Mamí like that, now let's go."

After being in the car for an hour and a half both the kids were getting fed up and were arguing with each other, "J, just stop bugging me!" Elise shouted.

"I'm bored and I want you to play a game with me, please" he pouted.

"No Jamie, just leave me alone. Play with mom," she told him getting fed up.

Quinn turned around to stop the blossoming argument. Elise only called him Jamie when she is getting annoyed with him, "Jamie please leave your sister alone. Why don't you close your eyes and take a nap?"

"NO!" he shouted!

Santana glared at him through the mirror, "Jamie, don't make me stop this car, you do not talk to mommy like that! Now apologize and do as your told," she said firmly.

"But, Mamí?"

"Jamie there are no buts here, now apologize before I get upset with you and pull this car over."

Jamie sighed, "Fine! Sorry mommy, but I'm not tired, won't you play with me?" he asked politely this time.

"Sure, we can play yellow car."

"What's that?"

Quinn chuckled, "it's where the first one to see a yellow car wins, and then that person can choose the next color ok?" Quinn smiled when he nodded at her, problem solved.

After another hour of traveling and Jamie getting pissed off when he didn't win, Quinn warned him to sit still and be patient before she lost her temper with him.

"Ok guys, we are nearly there," Santana said trying to break the tension.

"About time," Elise hissed.

Quinn reached back and slapped her leg, "Hey, watch the attitude missy," she said sternly turning back to watch Santana knowing she is struggling, "baby, it will be fine we are going out as a family tonight. We are going to have a nice meal, then spend the evening as a family. It's going to be fine once they are out of the boring car."

"I know babe, I'm just nervous," Santana whispered not wanting to let the kids hear her.

"I know, just remember the kids and I are here for you. Please just talk to me if you need to," Quinn reached over and took her wife's hand comfortingly.

Santana smiled at her wife, "I will. I promise. I'm through running."

They arrive at the hotel, check in, and take their bags up to their room, "Mamí how come I have to share with J?" Elise asked.

"Because this was the last room in the hotel, it's only for a few nights it will be fine."

"If you say so," she said with a little attitude under her breath. Her eye got wide when Santana took a step towards her, her Mamí wasn't supposed to hear that. She puts her hands out in front of her, "Mamí, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that," she said quickly trying to backpedal out of trouble.

Santana stopped and stares at her, "I'm really starting to lose my patience with you today and this attitude of yours. Let me tell you now, if you don't find a way to lose it then I will help you, and you won't like my way!"

Elsie gulped knowing exactly how her Mamí would do that, "I will, Mamí I'm sorry," she says her eyes glazing over as if she was about to cry, "I'm just nervous too! What if they don't like me?"

"Come here," Santana said sweetly. Elise walked over and Santana pulls her into a hug, "Baby, they are going to love you, I promise. They already love you, but you really need to think before you speak. You are fourteen years old, and I will not have you speaking to me, mom, or any other adult the way you have been today. Do you understand?"

"I know Mamí, and I'm sorry. I really am going to try harder" she says hugging her tightly, "sometimes it just sneaks out of my mouth before I even know I'm going to say anything."

Santana laughed at that description, it was just like her as a teenager. She kissed the top of her head, "I know it's been hard for you and Jamie lately, and that's my fault. But, I'm home now to stay, I promise. I'm very happy that you are going to try harder since that's all your mom or I can ask of you, princess."

Elise laughed, "I love you, Mamí," she said softly realizing it was very uncool to say that out loud at her age.

"I love you too, baby girl. Now why don't you go sort your things out, and then we can go out for a meal. I'm starving aren't you?" Elise nodded smiling before going to do as she was asked.

"She missed you," Quinn said from the door way. She was leaning against it with her arms crossed casually. She had heard the whole thing, and she was always amazed how much Elise was like a teenage Santana.

"I know," Brown eyes looked at hazel ones sadly, "Quinn, I really am sorry for everything, thank you for trusting me and taking me back."

Quinn leaned in kissed her, "I always wanted you back, San. I love you. Now I think one of us needs to go and be the hard ass parent because those two are going to kill each other by the sound of it," she said smiling.

"I love you too, but I think you should take this one," she said laughing as she walked off towards their room.

"Coward!" Quinn slapped Santana's ass and walked off towards the kids room, "Alright you two, that's enough!" Both kids looked up and started yelling and trying to talk over the other as they explained to their mom how it wasn't their fault. Quinn put her hand up to stop them, "Enough! I don't care why you are arguing, or who started it, just get ready so we can go out for dinner."

"Whatever!" Elise snapped, "You only ever care when I'm in trouble and you always take his side. I only wanted him to leave my stuff alone," she sassed completely forgetting her promise to try harder.

Quinn sighed, "Elise watch your tone," she said as her daughter rolls her eyes at her. Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Didn't Mamí already warn you about your attitude today? Didn't you just promise to try harder to be more respectful? You could have just come and gotten me or Mamí and we would have told him but instead you are screaming and shouting at each other. I haven't taken his side, I told you both to stop. You also know I don't only care when you are in trouble, so get yourself out there and wait with Mamí please," she said pointing to the door.

Elise doesn't move right away, but one look from her mom tells her to go. She puts both hands back to cover her bottom not wanting to get a swat from her. Quinn smiled and let her leave unpunished. She turned back to Jamie who looked up at her, "What mommy? She is being a pain," he says using his sweetest smile, "I was the one being good!"

"You know that look doesn't work on me, now you need to leave your sister alone and stop winding her up. You know better than to touch her stuff. If we have to tell you again, you will be in big trouble. Do you understand me?"

Jamie sighed, "Yes mommy, I understand."

"Good, now let's go already."

They finally leave the hotel and go for a lovely dinner. Everyone is more relaxed and they are all happily chatting and laughing. They finally go back to the hotel and get ready for bed. Elise and Jamie are both exhausted and fall asleep quickly. Quinn and Santana head to bed soon after, they are just happy to fall asleep cuddling next to each other. Neither had felt complete without the other.

The following morning, it was time to go see the dying woman. Santana and Elise got dressed and ready silently, each stuck in their own thoughts. Once they were in the car, Santana turned to her daughter, "So, are you still sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Mamí I want to be there for you, but if I start to feel uncomfortable can we please leave?" she asks looking down not wanting to disappoint her Mamí.

"Of course, princess. I would never make you do anything you were uncomfortable with, ok? Just promise me you will stay with me and try to remember they have issues with mom and J. If they say anything that makes you upset; try and ignore them. Please try not to lose your temper," she says knowing her daughter has the same need to protect her loved ones as she does. She also has the same explosive temper, and isn't afraid to show it when she's upset. Santana didn't want to make things even tenser at the house.

Elise smiled, "I will try, Mamí."

They pull up to the house and get out the car, and both of them are nervous. Elise is scared to meet the grandmother she has only recently heard about, but hates that they don't like her mom or brother. Santana is just plain nervous, and dealing with facing her dying Mamí. They head to the front door Santana holding her daughters hand tightly. She knocks on the door and her brother answers, "oh god you came," he turns to Elise, "you must be Elise, your brother told me so much about you, you look just like your Mamí did at that age," He is very excited that they actually came.

"Tomas, we are not here for small talk. I'm here to see Mamí, and that's it," she says coldly.

Tomas sighs, "Santana, please, we are all trying here."

"If you were really trying, Tomas then my wife and son would be here with me. Now are you going to take me to see Mamí or should I just go?"

He nodded sadly and led them into the back room where her Mamí is lying on a bed connected to wires and machines.

The older woman turned and noticed her daughter, "Santana you came," she said smiling as if she was seeing a mirage.

"I'm here, Mamí," she said walking over and sitting next to the sick woman. She was holding on to Elise and moved so she could bring Elise over and set her on her lap. She could feel her daughter slightly shaking with nervous energy. Santana knew it was not only the first time that the girl was meeting her grandmother, but it was the first time she was seeing someone this ill.

"Mamí, this is my daughter, Elise," Santana said proudly.


	9. Chapter 9

Maribel looks over to her and smiles, "Santana, she is just like you at that age, she is beautiful."

"That she is, Mamí," Santana says smiling proudly at her daughter, "unfortunately she has also inherited my teenage attitude."

Elise turns her head around, "Mamí," she whines as Santana laughs at her obvious embarrassment.

"Well they call that karma," Maribel says with a smile. She turns to Elise and winks at her, "I could tell you some stories about your Mamí."

Elise smiles, "Really cause Mamí never tells us many. Only my mom will…" she says then stops panic in her eyes. She turns back to Santana, "Mamí I'm sorry it just came out," she says tears springing to her eyes.

Santana hugs her, "baby its ok, she is your mom you have no reason to get upset talking about her ok?"

Elise looks at Maribel then back to Santana, "ok," she stutters, not really feeling relieved. Elise doesn't want to be the one to ruin her Mamí's family reunion.

Maribel half smiles, "so Tomas tells me you have a brother, Elise. Jake is it?"

"Um no it's Jamie, but I only call him that when he is being a pain normally it's just J."

"How old is he?"

Elise looks at Santana who nods knowing Elise is wondering if she should be talking about it, "he is ten and a pain in my ass!"

"Hey, watch the language little girl," Santana says sternly watching as Maribel smiles.

"Now you know what I had to put up with mija, I can't believe how much she looks like you. I don't suppose Jamie looks like you does he?" she asks a little bitterly.

Santana shakes her head, "don't start Mamí, he looks like Quinn, but that doesn't matter to us. He is my son and Elise's brother," she snaps.

"I'm sorry Santana I didn't mean it the way it came out. I have missed so much of your life and regret it to this day. I have missed 14 years of my only granddaughter's life, and I know it is all my doing. I can only hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me."

Santana sighs, "Mamí you hurt me more than anyone has ever done in my life. My own family disowned me, but you know what? I'm happy, I'm married to the perfect women and have two fantastic children that I'm proud of. I could never and would never disown them, maybe over time I will forgive you, but Mamí I will never be able to forget."

"I understand Santana I really do," Maribel says with tears falling down her cheeks, "my only daughter and I treated you so badly. If there was anything I could do to change what happened I would. I know there isn't, but I want you to know I'm so sorry, my baby girl."

Santana looks up with tears in her eyes, "Mamí, I love you and always will but you disowned me and my family. If you want to help make it up to me, then let me bring Quinn and Jamie by tomorrow so you can meet them. I want you to meet my son."

Maribel wipes her eyes and looks at her granddaughter who is smiling, "yes Santana bring them round tomorrow. I want to meet the women who has clearly made you so happy, and the son you are clearly so proud of."

"Mamí do you mean it, because if I bring them here tomorrow and you do anything to upset them that will be it," Santana tells her knowing what her mother can be like.

"Santana, I have wasted too many years already. Nothing would make me happier than seeing my only daughter's family before I… anyway Santana I promise you it will be fine," she says honestly.

Elise looks up with a serious expression, "If you say anything or hurt my mom or brother I will…"

Santana tries not to laugh, "Elise," she warns, "that's enough baby. I know you want to protect them, and I love you for that but baby I won't let anybody do or say anything to upset them ok?"

Elise doesn't answer she just stares at Maribel, "Elise I said ok," she says again a bit firmer.

"Ok Mamí I get it."

"Good," Santana says patting her thigh.

Maribel smiles, "you know your Mamí was just as protective over her family as you are. I spent many a time at the school in the principal's office listening to him go on about how someone had said something or done something to Tomas and your Mamí going mad!"

Elise smiles, "oh really, cause if Mom or Mamí get called up the school for me, I get in big trouble," she says turning and smirking at her Mamí.

Maribel laughs, "oh trust me, your Mamí spent many a night sleeping on her stomach for getting in trouble at school."

Elise laughs, "Really? You spanked Mamí?"

"Oh yea it seemed to be the only thing that would get through to her. She hated them more than anything, and would fight me every step of the way but when I decided she needed one she got one."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Yes and Mamí didn't just use her hand either, Elise."

Elise's eyes go wide, "what? What else did you use?" she asks her abuela.

"I had an old wooden hairbrush, a wooden spoon, and even a small paddle for when she and Tomas were extremely naughty. Though in all honesty your Mamí only ever had that a few times"

Santana shakes her head, "yea well there was nothing worse than that paddle."

Elsie smiles, "Mamí has threatened me with the paddle and the hairbrush, but she has never done it. Mom spanked me with the brush a few years ago when I ran away from home."

Maribel chuckles, "you ran away from home?"

"Yea well kind of, I was arguing with mom about her not letting me stay at a friend's house. She wouldn't let me so I told her I was leaving. She sent me to my room to wait for Mamí cause I was being really rude, and I climbed out the bedroom window with a bag I packed but I left them a note."

Santana laughs, "yea it read 'you guys are so mean I'm leaving to find some parents that will let me do what I want' didn't it?"

Elise laughs, "yea it did," she blushed.

Maribel shakes her head, "Heard that somewhere before haven't we Santana? According to your Mamí I was the meanest strictest Mamí ever."

"I say that too," Elise says looking at Santana, "anyway, Mamí found me half way down the street with some friends. She told me to get in the car, and she took me back to a very angry mom. She hardly ever punishes us so when she sent me to my room and came in with the hairbrush I cried before she even started, more because I made her so upset. I felt bad about making her cry."

Santana kisses the top of her head, "well you haven't done anything like that in a long while have you? And mom and I are very proud of you."

"Thanks Mamí that means a lot," she says turning on Santana's lap and hugging her.

Maribel watches the interaction between the two and sighs knowing how much she has missed, "Santana I have to have my bandages changed soon. You can wait if you like, or you could just come back tomorrow with your whole family."

"Ok I think we will just come back tomorrow, thank you. I appreciate you wanting to meet them."

After another half hour of talking Santana and Elise leave and head to meet Quinn and Jamie. Santana is worried, knowing she has to try and explain everything to her son before tomorrow.

-/-/

Santana and Elise are in the car heading to meet Quinn and J, "so Mamí, that wasn't too bad was it?"

"No babe it really wasn't, and thank you. I couldn't have asked anymore of you today. You weren't rude and you stopped on the occasion I asked you to. I appreciate it so much, baby girl."

Elise smiles, "you're welcome Mamí, you know it won't happen all the time though right?" she says cheekily.

Santana raises an eyebrow and smiles, "Really? Maybe I need to ask my Mamí if I can borrow that wooden spoon. I received that to my behind many a time. Maybe we'll see if that changes your mind."

Elise whips her head round to Santana, "Mamí you wouldn't would you? You know I was only joking, plus from those stories it seems you were way naughtier than I was. I personally think you swat my butt a little too often!"

Santana laughs, "Oh you do, do you? Well I tell you what, I won't swat your butt again if you do as you are told first time and don't give any attitude ever again. Also if you behave at school from now one, sound like a good deal?"

Elise mumbles under her breath then turns to Santana, "Mamí, when I went to the toilet I spoke to Tomas," she says quietly.

Santana turns to her, "What? What about?"

"Nothing really, he just asked what I enjoyed doing. He asked how J was after what happened with him at the school, and he said he was looking forward to seeing us all tomorrow."

"Oh right, well that's something I guess. Anyway, I need to try and explain everything to your brother so I need you to go off with mom for a bit, if that's ok? Elise's eyes light up and Santana raises an eyebrow, "and don't even think of asking her to buy you a load of things missy!"

Elise pretends to look shocked, "Mamí, really I would never."

"Yea sure, baby, I'm serious don't try and convince mom into spending money on you. You guys get more than enough, and I took you shopping the other day. There is nothing you need," she says seriously.

"Ok, ok but if mom wants to treat me to a nice lunch I'm not saying no, ok?"

Santana laughs, "That's fine."

Santana and Elise arrive back at the hotel. Quinn is sat reading, and she can hear sniffling coming from the kids' room, "Hey babe," Santana says walking over and kissing her.

"Hey, how did it go?" she asks putting her book down.

"Really well actually I will fill you in. I asked Elise to take J to the arcade, but judging by the sounds from the bedroom maybe that's not a great idea."

Quinn shrugs, "It's fine babe, he just couldn't get his own way so I sent him to his room. He had a full blown tantrum."

Santana shakes her head, "Babe he is 10, he shouldn't be having tantrums."

"I know, I gave him a few swats to his bottom and sat him on his bed. I told him if he wanted to behave like a five year old I would treat him like one. He hasn't come out or moved from his bed and that was twenty minutes ago," Quinn stands up and kisses San on the lips, "I'll go talk to him then they can go, and you can fill me in."

After half an hour, Quinn had spoken to Jamie and Santana gave him a small lecture as well before him and Elise left for the arcade. She filled Quinn in.

"Wait so they want us all to come? Babe, it's not a trick or something is it?" Quinn asked skeptically.

"I don't think so, she seemed genuine. Look, I understand if you don't want to come, Quinn. I really do, I'm not going to force you but I would like to take Jamie, it's only fair he get to meet her since Elise did."

Quinn nods, "babe of course I will come. I just hope they can be accepting, and don't turn on us once we get there. I wouldn't want to have to explain that to our son."

"I know, and I promise if they even begin to start I will step in," Santana said protectively.

"Then that's all I need to hear babe, let's go get the kids. You can take J for lunch and explain it to him, and I'll take Elise out for something to eat as well."

Santana kisses Quinn, "You know, you are the best wife ever! Thank you for everything."

-/-/-

Santana spent the afternoon explaining everything to Jamie. He took it all in and asked lots of questions which Santana happily answered. After finishing up their discussion they went and met Quinn and Elise to spend the afternoon as a family.

"Mamí, don't be a baby it's just a rollercoaster," Elise whines.

"I'm not being a baby, we brought you and J to the fair so you guys could go on the rides not me and mom. You know I hate them, and yet I have already been on most with you."

Elise whines, "but Mamí please?"

"No babe, you go on either with J or on your own," she can see she is about to start again, "don't start Elise, since we have been here all you have done is whine and whinge. I get that your tired, but enough already."

Before she could finish Elise shouts, "I'm not tired!"

Santana looks at Quinn who raises an eyebrow at her daughter, "Hey do not shout at your Mamí like that," she looks at her watch "you know what? I think it's time to finish up and head home. You guys could do with an early night before tomorrow."

Elise is not happy how this is turning out, "What! That's not fair! I have to go home just because I want Mamí to come on a ride? This sucks!"

Santana walks over to her daughter and lands a hard swat to her daughter's bottom, "Enough! Now you have been told we are going back to the hotel. You will be having a shower, and going to bed. I understand that today has been tough and I am proud of how you dealt with it all, but that doesn't mean you can get an attitude and be rude to me and mom."

Elise rubs her bottom, "Mamí I'm sorry, please can I just go on one more ride, please?"

Santana looks to Quinn who nods, "As long as we don't get any more attitude from you!"

Elise nods, "I won't, thank you," she turns to Quinn, "Mom, please can you come on this one?" she says with Santana's cheeky smile.

Quinn turns to Santana, "She gets that from you," she looks at Elise. "Ok I'll come on this one, and that's it ok? Mamí has been on lots with you, and I have been on a few so this is it," Elise nods and they head off to the ride.

Jamie finishes the ride he was on and walks over to Santana wrapping his arms around her, "Mamí I'm really tired," he whines.

Santana chuckles, "I know buddy. We will just wait for mom and Elise then we will head back to the hotel, ok?" he nods and waits cuddled into his Mamí's side.

Quinn and Elise come off the ride smiling happily. Santana smiles at the sight, loving that she has her family back. They all head back to the hotel for an early night knowing tomorrow is going to be another long day.

A/N so guys the next chapter will be the last chapter it was only ever a short story thank you for all of you that have reviewed and followed it has been much appreciated


	10. Chapter 10

The following day Santana was extremely nervous about taking Quinn and Jamie over to the house. Quinn even surprised her with morning sex to try and calm her and as much as she enjoyed it, it wasn't working. At breakfast she had shouted at both kids for not listening, it was nothing major but she completely blew up and lost her cool. When she went for a shower, Quinn explained to the kids she was just stressed out, and she would talk to her but to always remember how much their Mamí loved them.

Driving over to her Mami's, Santana's heart was pounding. She was hoping against hope that her Mamí stuck to her word and didn't give them a hard time. When they pull up to the house, Quinn walks around to Santana's side of the car, "Babe, just relax you are making the kids nervous and they are afraid to talk to you in case you snap at them."

Santana turned and looked at the kids who were just lingering nervously in the yard, then back to Quinn, "I'm sorry babe, it's just what if they start on you and Jamie, I don't know what to do."

"If they start on us, we take the kids and leave, but please calm down and talk to them," she nods her head to point at their children.

Santana walked over to them both, "Guys I'm so sorry I have been snappy and short with both of you this morning, I'm just worried and I'm not handling it well."

"It's ok Mamí, and if anyone says anything we can kick their asses' right?" Elise offers.

Santana tried not to laugh but is getting glared at by her wife, "Language babe but you're right," she waved Quinn over, "I'm going to say this now ok, no matter what anyone in there tells you today, just know that I love you all more than anything in this world and I would be happy to shout it from the roof tops."

"We love you too, Mamí," Jamie said hugging her and happy for her change of mood.

"Right, then let's do this thing as a family," they all walked up to the front door and Santana nervously rung the front doorbell.

Tomas opens the door, "Santana I'm so glad you came back, Elise good to see you again, Jamie isn't it," he said putting his hand out for Jamie to shake it, "do you remember me, buddy?" Jamie nodded, "well, I hope you are better than the last time I saw you," he then turned to Quinn, "hey Quinn, it's been a while."

"That it has how are you, Tomas?" Quinn said politely.

Tomas nodded, "I'm good, well apart from Mamí you know, anyway come in guys let me introduce you to my family," he pointed to his wife, "this is Rebecca my wife," he pointed to his boys, "and these two trouble makers are George he is eight and this is Samuel and he is thirteen."

They all said hello and greeted each other politely, "can we go see Mamí, Tomas please?" Santana asks. He nodded and they walk through to the living room.

"She is having a good day today so I got her in the chair," Tomas whispered to his sister.

"That's good news," Santana walked over, "hey Mamí."

Maribel turned towards her daughter's voice, "oh Santana, I'm so happy you came back, so where is this wife and grandson I have yet to meet?"

Santana wiggled her fingers at Jamie to come closer, "Mamí this Jamie or J as we call him, he is the man of the family," she said proudly as Jamie squirmed happily.

"Hello J, I'm Maribel, it's a pleasure to meet you, you are a very handsome young man,"

Jamie smiles "Thank you very much," he said politely as he was taught, "Mamí says I'm look like mommy Quinn."

Maribel smiles "Yes you do, hello Quinn," the older woman looked towards her daughter's wife.

"Hi Maribel, it's nice to see you again. Thank you for having us over."

"You're welcome dear, I'm just sorry it has taken me so long and it had to be under these circumstances. I told Santana this yesterday, but I want to personally apologize to you and your family. I'm sorry for everything, Quinn. I don't expect you to forgive me but am pleased you came," she said tiredly, the emotion and the effort clearly exhausting the sick frail woman.

Quinn nodded, "Thank you, Maribel I do appreciate the apology. I will always be there to support my wife, so of course I wanted to come."

Maribel smiled, "I don't doubt it dear, now why don't you kids go find George and Sam? I think they are going in the pool swimming for a while."

Elise turns to Santana, "can we go in Mamí?"

"Yea of course behave though please," Santana said sternly and watched as Elise rolled her eyes at her, "Watch it, missy."

Elise dragged Jamie off before she could talk herself into trouble. Maribel laughed, "I bet those two give you girls a run for your money?"

Quinn laughed, "That they do, and they feed off each other."

"Just like Santana and Tomas used to, they would drive me mad the things they would get up to," she chuckled at the memories.

Santana rolled her eyes, "ok Mamí thank you for the trip down memory lane, but enough about me. You have to stop telling Elise anymore stories; she gets herself in enough trouble without any ideas from you."

"Watch the eye rolls, missy," Maribel chided as Santana and Quinn both laughed.

"I knew she got that from you," Quinn teased through laughs.

After a few hours talking, they all headed outside so Tomas could put on the BBQ. All four kids kept moaning about how hungry they were, "Mamí? Can I just have some chips first?" Jamie whined annoyingly.

"No J, you can wait for the food, it is going to be ready in like ten minutes or so," Santana told him.

Elise motioned for him to come over to her so he walked over, "What!"

"Hey don't get snotty with me, Samuel and I snagged some food, come on, J,"

Jamie smiled, "awesome, I'm starving."

When the food was ready, Quinn went looking for the kids with Rebecca. They were all hidden down in the garage which had been converted into a play room stuffing themselves with chips, cakes, candy, and soda, "What do you four think you are doing?" Rebecca asked loudly startling the kids.

All four turned quickly and Elise could see her mom is clearly not impressed, "um Mom, hey we were just…"

"Eating a load of junk that you didn't ask permission to eat, all four of you out, now," she snapped sternly, very upset with her children's' behavior, they both knew better than to behave like that.

They all slowly walked passed their pissed off moms', back out into the garden. Santana and Tomas notice how guilty all of them look, and how angry their wives look. They glance at each other knowing this can't be good, "What have they done?" Santana asked.

Quinn nudged Elise since she was the oldest, "Go on tell Mamí what you have been doing," Elise turned to her mom with pleading eyes, "now Elise!"

Rebecca does the same with Samuel, "Come on tell Papí, this has you wrote all over it."

"It wasn't just me," he argued glaring at his cousin, Elise.

Santana snorted, "Why doesn't that surprise me, what have you been up to young lady?"

"We snuck some food down to the play room," she said quietly with her eyes on her Mamí's feet.

Rebecca laughed, "Not just food, Samuel tell your Papí what you had in the playroom, now please!"

"We took some soda, cakes, chips and candy," he said softly knowing this was not allowed.

Tomas shook his head, "You know better than that, young man. Now all four of you," he turned to Santana, "do you mind?" she shook her head no, "Go down and clean the play room, bring all the rubbish back up here to me, then you are all going to sit down in different corners till you are told otherwise. Do you understand?"

All four children nodded and head off to clean the room, "I'm sorry Tomas. Elise knows better and trust me we will be having words about this."

"Don't worry this has Samuel written all over it. It wouldn't be the first time, but I promise you it will be his last."

Quinn laughed, "Babe I don't think J was as innocent in all this as it seems, just because he didn't take it, he certainly helped eat it, even after you told him no chips until after dinner."

Rebecca nodded, "Same with George, Tomas I think we need a punishment that fits all four of our little sneaks."

"I'm sure we can think of something," Tomas smiled, "but right now I need a beer and a burger, anyone else?"

Santana and Quinn nodded "Count us in, we're starving."

After the kids came back, Santana and Tomas sat them all down facing a different corner with strict warnings not to turn around. After twenty minutes, Tomas called them all over, "All right you two," he said pointing to Elise and Samuel, "I believe you two ringleaders stole all the stuff, so you two are on kitchen duty. You will wash and dry all the plates, cups, and cutlery that we have used today. And you two," He continued, pointing to Jamie and George, "will clear this garden of every single piece of garbage you can find."

"Papí, come on that's not fair," Sam moaned loudly.

"It is more than fair young man! You have been warned before about taking things that don't belong to you without permission, and clearly you didn't learn anything. So don't think for one minute that is all the punishment you are getting, because we will be having a long talk when we get home," he finished sternly.

Elise started to say something but Santana stepped in, "Don't you even think about it, we will be having are own discussion as well. I know you know better than to behave like that, missy."

Elise and Sam looked at each other sadly, and sighed as they headed off into the kitchen to start cleaning, "Oh man, I'm so dead. My Mamí is going to kick my ass!"

"Yea me too, my dad is so gonna whack my ass," he said then he smiled mischievously, "but it was so worth it!"

Elise laughed, "Yea it was, I'm glad we met you guys. Do you think we will see each other again?"

"Well I heard my Papí talking to mom last night. and he was saying he wants to get to know your Mamí again. He was even on about us coming to New York to visit if your Mamí wants us to."

Elise smiled "That would be so cool, I could show you so guys so much; that's if I'm still alive. My Mamí is going to tan my ass good for this stunt; she hates lying and stealing so much."

"Looks like our parents are the same huh? So what about your other mom, what is she like?"

"She is cool, actually, so is my Mamí. I love spending time with either of them when I'm not in trouble," she laughed "both can be quite strict. Mamí is big on disrespect she hates any kind of it and mom is school. They both get annoyed with my attitude but that's about it. We do loads together as a family. J is cool, but like any brother he drives me mad at times we don't really fight much but if we do its normally just a little."

Sam nodded, "Kind of the same as my family, my Papí hates it if we are rude, but he does loads with us like basketball, fishing, football anything we want to do. What does J do without a dad? Does he find it hard?"

"Not really, Mamí plays basketball with him; she is awesome at basketball. We have Uncle Puck, and he does stuff with J as well, so it doesn't bother him. He is a proper Mami's boy though!"

Samuel laughed, "George is a really a mommy's boy too, it's funny how we are kinda the same isn't it?"

As the kids continue to talk Santana and Tomas listened to their whole conversation at the door, but they wanted to give them some privacy so they walked into the living room, "The kids are right you know, we are a lot alike in personality and how we raise our kids."

"I see that, look Santana I know you are not ready to forgive me yet but I will do anything to try and make things right. I want us to be a family again; I miss my sister and I want to know my niece and nephew better. I want to be part of all of your lives again."

Santana sighed, "I miss you too, Tomas but you shunned me and my family, remember? I can't just accept you back in like nothing happened. You hurt me really badly. It will take time, were you serious about coming to New York"?

"Yes very serious, like I said I wanna make thing right or at least try to. I want my kids to know your kids, they are cousins after all. Santana, can you please give me a chance to make things right again?"

"I will need to talk to Quinn, but maybe we can arrange something. It's funny how all the kids got on so well right from the start."

Tomas laughed, "Yea only our kids could find a way to be in trouble together the first day of meeting each other!"

"Including J?" Santana asked seriously.

"Without a doubt, that boy idolizes you Santana. I knew that from the first moment I met him; blood or not he is your son as much as Elise is Quinn's daughter. I really am glad you are happy, you seem to have everything going for you guys."

Santana nodded in agreement, "I do, and I'm no different from you; a beautiful wife and two beautiful children."

After the kids had cleaned the kitchen everyone was sitting in the living room talking, "I know you have a hotel room Santana, but maybe you guys would like to spend the night; we have plenty of room. Tomas and Rebecca are already staying, and there is room for all the kids," Maribel offered hopefully wanting more time with the family she had dismissed so long ago.

Elise looked at Santana with her best puppy dog eyes, "Mamí can we, please?"

"Yea please mom?" Jamie joined in the cute begging.

Quinn looked at Santana who smiled, "Yea why not, but me and you," she said pointing to her daughter, "are going to have a little chat first about what happened today."

Elise's eyes went wide with surprise, she had really hoped everyone had forgotten, "Ok Mamí," she said sullenly not wanting to be punished with the entire family listening.

Santana had already discussed with Tomas that they were not going to punish the kids anymore, but she still wanted to talk to Elise, "Come on, let's go upstairs now and get it out the way."

Elise followed her Mamí up the stairs, not saying anything once in the room. Santana took a seat on the bed and Elise went and stood in front of her, "Mamí I'm sorry I let you down today."

Santana pulled her daughter on to her lap, "Baby listen to me, you are so special to me you know that, you have taken this all on and acted so grown up, I honestly don't think I could be prouder of you this trip."

"But…." Elise questioned, there was always a but.

Santana stopped her, "But nothing; you made a mistake, you got caught, and you were punished. I brought you up here because I didn't want you worrying until we got back to the hotel tomorrow that there was going to be more punishment. I knew if told you downstairs you wouldn't believe me, admittedly I was going to give you a few swats but you took your other punishment so well I changed my mind. I would rather you didn't pull anything like that again as I may not be so lenient next time, in my opinion taking things that don't belong to you is stealing, even if it was just a bunch of snacks," she said kissing her daughter's head affectionately, "so brat, you're off the hook! Go have fun tonight with your cousins."

Elise beamed, "You are the best Mamí ever, and I'm not just saying that just because you're not going to spank me, but because it is true. I hope I never do anything to make us fall out ever!"

Santana wiped tears from her eyes, "Baby girl, I promise you that there is nothing you could ever do that would keep me or mommy away from you. I don't care if you are gay, straight, or anything in-between I will always love you and so will mom, promise me you understand that?"

"I do Mamí and I believe you," she turned round and hugged her Mamí tightly, "I love you, Mamí so much!"

"I love you too, baby girl," they stayed there hugging until Quinn came up to see what was taking so long.

"Hey guys, is everything ok?" Quinn knocked on the door softly, and entered the room, smiling at the sight of her wife and daughter locked in a loving embrace.

"Everything is fantastic," Santana let go of Elise, "Baby girl, why don't you go back downstairs and join the others? Mommy and I will be done in a minute."

As she left, Quinn walked over to her wife, "Are you sure you're ok, babe?

"Oh baby I'm perfect, thank you for everything. I nearly lost everything; you, my kids, my family and now I feel like I have it all."

Quinn kissed her gently, "You always had us, babe. We weren't going anywhere."

"I know, thank you Quinn; thank you for being my wife, thank you for being the mother of our children, and thank you for coming with me today"

"There is nowhere else I would rather be than by your side," Quinn whispered sincerely.

Santana lets more tears fall, and doesn't even care. She smiles when Quinn wipes them away. She turns to her wife, "Tomas wants to come to New York to visit, he wants to make it up to us, and get to know us all again."

"I know Rebecca told me, I told her as long as you were happy I am happy."

"I am very happy, come on let's go join the rest of the family."

As they walked back into the living room Jamie ran up to them both and hugged Santana, "I love you, Mamí."

She squeezed him tightly, "I love you too, buddy," he did the same to Quinn before joining everyone else.

Santana sat back quietly and watched her family for the rest of the night, her entire family. She couldn't believe she had her family back. She got to spend whatever time her Mamí had left with her, and make a new relationship with her brother and his family. But most importantly, and the biggest gift of all is she has her wife, children, and home back. That is something she vows she will never lose again.

Sorry for the wait but that is the end guys thank you for all the follows and reviews


End file.
